What did I do last night?
by peaceful village
Summary: Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Sam take a perfectly innocent trip to Vegas once Rachel turns 21. After getting hammered one night they wake up married...to the wrong people. Quck and Samchel to start that turns into Puckleberry and Quam.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

**This was the fic I was talking about in **_**Holy Crap**_**… **

"Vegas? Are you serious?" Puck's blond haired girlfriend Quinn said from the seat next to him. Their best friends Rachel and Sam were sitting across from them Sam's arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah." Puck said, "Now that Berry is finally 21 we need to hit the strip!"

Rachel looked at Sam who just shrugged. Once Puck got an idea in his head it was hard to talk him out of it. Rachel sighed.

"Fine, we are in." Rachel said speaking for her and Sam.

"I guess," Quinn mumbled but a smile was forming on her face.

"This is going to be awesome!" Puck said acting 12 rather than 21.

"Vegas here we come." Rachel said.

P&R

"If I die I am going to be so pissed," Quinn said and Sam looked at her through the review mirror. They had been on the road for about twenty minutes and Quinn was already complaining.

"Trouty Mouth and I built this car with our bare hands," Puck said from the passenger's seat. "It is perfectly safe." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. It was a nice car, they didn't build it, more like restored it. It was a convertible so it was a great road trip car, and since it was a '77 had a pretty decent trunk.

"Calm down," Sam said to her, "You know we would never let anything happen to you guys."

"Fine," Quinn said and then looked out the window. Puck rolled his eyes. That girl was way too uptight.

"You know what is weird?" Puck said out of the blue a couple hours later.

"What?" Sam asked.

"How we are friends," Puck replied, "I mean Rachel and I dated, you and Quinn dated, yet we all still get along with our ex's. We should all hate each other."

"That is weird I guess," Sam said wearily wondering where he was going with this, "But Quinn and I dated like four years ago, and you and Rachel were together for a week. I don't think either relationship was that serious. No offence Quinn."

"None taken," Quinn replied though she was a tad offended. She and Sam didn't date for a week, they were together for months and now Sam was waving it off as if it was nothing. Sure she broke his heart, but give it some credit. He did give her a promise ring after all, which she never gave back.

"I for one am glad," Rachel spoke up, "I am glad we let go of former issues and able to all be friends. Quinn and I hated each other, but most of that was over Finn, and now we are good friends. Sure Noah and I dated for a short period of time, but are now in happy stable relationships with other people, who happened to have dated each other."

"Happy and stable? That's how you describe your relationship?" Puck said and looked at Sam, "Do we need to have a talk?"

"Sam is very passionate person Noah," Rachel said defending her boyfriend, "He just isn't shameless as you are."

"Thanks Honey," Sam said and Noah made a gagging noise. The two were so sweet it made him want to hurl sometimes. Quinn just stared out the window not saying anything, she remember how sweet Sam was and she let him go for the Frankenteen that broke her heart. Quinn and Rachel's bond started through Finn bashing. Finn led Quinn on making her ultimately leave Sam, and wanted Rachel to give up her dreams and stay in Lima with him. Finn was a very selfish person, and when the girls realized that they became friends.

Quinn had been with Puck for a while now and Puck was a good boyfriend, a lot better than in high school. He didn't send good morning texts or call her beautiful like Sam used to. Puck said she was fucking hot which was sweet of him in his own way. They also didn't cheat on each other, which was given their history was huge. Quinn only knew Puck was faithful because of Rachel's BS Noah Detector. Rachel could always tell when Puck was lying, and Quinn had managed to keep her lips to herself. They were a nice little group. Rachel loved pointing out that since both boys had kissed herself and Quinn they have basically kissed each other. Sam and Puck did not appreciate that.

"Ready to switch drivers?" Puck asked dragging Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Yes!" Sam called out and he pulled over at a rest stop. Quinn and Puck came out of the restroom at the same time they watched as Sam handed Rachel a bottle of water and the two kissed. Quinn still got a pang in her stomach every time she saw them together, and Sam and Rachel had been dating for almost three years. Santana and Brittney had a bet on when Sam was going to ask Rachel to marry him. Quinn didn't even want to think about that. Because she knew that Rachel would ask her to be her maid of honor and Quinn wasn't looking forward to standing up there and watching her best friend marry her old boyfriend.

Puck had always pretended to be disgusted whenever Sam and Rachel acted sweet to one another, but the truth was he didn't like how happy they seemed. After Beth came into their lives again their senior year Puck and Quinn thought they should give it another shot. Rachel and Finn were tight, Sam had moved back to Tennessee, and there really was no one else to date. So when the star couple did break up Puck and Quinn had been together for months and it was going good. He didn't want to break up with her for a hypothetical relationship with Rachel.

After graduation Sam showed up at Ohio State with a scholarship and an arm the scouts were looking for. Not long after he came back Sam had already swept Rachel off her feet. They had been together ever since. Puck never got his chance with Rachel, and by the way things were going with her and Sam, Puck doubted he ever would. He wanted to hate Sam but the guy was so freaking nice he couldn't. Puck had gotten into a couple of bar fights in his day and Sam was always there to back him up. Trouty Mouth always had his back and Puck wasn't going to repay him by going after his girl like Finn did. Puck looked at Quinn next to him. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Break it up!" Puck yelled out to the couple who were still making out on the front of the car. "We need to get going. Who's up next?"

"I am," Rachel said and Puck groaned.

"What?" Rachel asked confused, she was an excellent driver.

"I don't want to be listening to show tunes for the next three hours and Lady Lips it too whipped to change the song." Puck said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You sit in the front with her then," Sam said trying to smooth over the situation before the two most hotheaded people here got into a fight, "I can chill in the back with Quinn, it's no problem."

"See problem solved," Rachel said and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. The oblivious couple didn't notice the way Puck and Quinn tensed ever so slightly when they kissed.

P&R

"Let's make this ride interesting," Puck said once they were on the road again, "We have a long drive still and we need to pass the time somehow."

"What are you thinking Puckerman?" Sam asked slightly scared at what his friend would suggest.

"A little game of Truth," Puck said smirking, "Who wants to go first?"

"No, we are not playing that," Rachel objected.

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"Because you are a blabber mouth," Rachel replied, "You can't keep a secret to save your life. Anything we tell you will be posted on Facebook within the hour."

"What if I promise on Beth's life?" Puck said and that got their attention. That a very serious vow for Puck to take.

"Okay then," Rachel said knowing Noah would keep his word, "Who's up first?"

"I got one for Evans," Puck said and Sam groaned.

"Shoot." Sam said.

"Who did you lose your virginity too?" Puck asked and then said, "And please don't say Rachel because that meant you were 19 and that is just sad my friend." Sam shifted uncomfortably, but answered.

"Quinn," Sam said after a while, "I lost it to Quinn."

**Short but I wanted it to end there! **

**What do you think? Should I go on? Love? Hate? Suggestions? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

"What!" Puck said loudly which made Rachel jump and the car swerved for a second. He turned to Rachel, "Did you know about this?" Rachel did not look shocked in the slightest, and she was the most dramatic person Puck knew.

"Yes I did," Rachel told him, "Sam and I tell each other everything."

"When?" Puck asked still trying to digest the fact that his best friend slept with his girlfriend at one point. All Puck and Rachel had done was kiss.

Sam looked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes. She knew Puck would never let it go and it they all should just get it out there. The game was truth after all.

"Remember how there were rumors that Quinn and I were seeing each other behind Finn's back?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Puck said.

"They weren't exactly false." Sam said his voice getting lower.

"Dude what the hell!" Puck said even more shocked then before. Sam had never been a liar, "You said there wasn't anything going on between the two of you!"

"It was after you all called us on it," Sam said looking at Quinn who just nodded again for him to continue. "I was really bummed one night about what was happening with my family, probably the worst I had felt. Quinn came over to the hotel to watch my brother and sister but they were sleeping over at a friend's house. My Dad had gotten a night job too so he was gone and my Mom was at my aunts just needing to get away from it all for a while. So it was just me. Quinn was sad because Finn was still into Rachel and a hug let to a kiss and a kiss led to…"

"Damn Evans' never knew you had it in you, even if it was sad sex." Puck said a hint of admiration in his voice. He wasn't dating Quinn at that point and Sam could be a bit of a pushover. Finally the kid did something less than perfect. Puck noticed the look on Sam's and Quinn's faces, they weren't telling him something. "What is it?"

"They hooked up again in New York," Rachel informed him.

"Rachel!" Sam said or more screeched, "He does not need to know about that. That was not part of the question." He was going to get his ass kicked.

"I just expanded the question," Puck said loving the direction the conversation was going. It was fun to watch Trouty Mouth squirm, no matter the subject matter, "Now let's hear about New York."

"You're sick man, but I know you won't let it go. I skipped out right after the song we helped Finn sing for Rachel," Sam said hoping that Puck wouldn't beat the crap out of him once they got out of the car. "This time Quinn was alone in the hotel room."

"I was upset… again," Quinn said taking over, "Sam already told me he was leaving, and so in a way it was like saying goodbye." Quinn had been crying over how no one loved her and the one guy who might was leaving.

"Can we move on to another question please?" Sam asked, "We might be cool now, but I don't think we should discuss what we did when we were with other people."

"Kill joy," Puck said to Sam.

"Perv." Sam said back, but both boys were grinning.

"You next Rachel," Puck said, "Who did you lose it to?" Finn had never mentioned anything about sleeping with Rachel, and Finn would have bragged if he had. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sam," Rachel answered.

"That's boring," Puck said wanting to get some dirt from her.

"It was on our first date if that helps, and we were both a little tipsy." Rachel added. Puck grinned now they were getting somewhere.

"Wow I am impressed," Puck said, "For someone who held on so tight to their v-card was pretty quick to let it go." Puck was again trying not to be bitter about the fact that Rachel wouldn't sleep with him when they were together, but Puck wasn't naïve enough to think Rachel would wait for him, "I always knew there was a bad girl under those reindeer sweaters."

"I didn't "let it go" Noah," Rachel said, "If you had paid any attention in high school Sam and I became pretty good friends at the end of the year. There was already a level of trust. I also have an excellent memory, we all saw him in his Rocky costume. Who wouldn't want that? Besides don't you remember that Sam and I had to sing _Touch a touch a touch a touch me_ together? And that was before his costume change."

"You also burst into laughter when the song was over," Quinn said, she had a good memory too.

"We didn't know each other and never really spoke at all before. Then suddenly I was supposed to feel him up!" Rachel exclaimed, "It was very awkward."

"Whatever you say Rach, but I know your hands lingered on me a lot longer than necessary," Sam said and Rachel glared at him from the rear view window.

"You were a lot more built then Finn, maybe I just wanted to know what abs felt like," Rachel said in her defense. Sam grinned and leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck. Puck really wished he hadn't opened that door, and Quinn's nails were digging into her palms.

P&Q

Quinn was driving now and tried to keep her face blank and Sam and Rachel cuddled in the back seat. Rachel was leaning against Sam and he had his arm around her playing with her hair. They didn't look right together, they didn't fit. Most importantly Sam's voice went a lot better with her voice than Rachel's. Quinn also admitted how good Rachel and Puck sounded when they sang _Need You_ _Now_. Quinn tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Puck noticed Quinn's knuckles turning white and he knew why. He knew seeing Sam and Rachel together bugged her as much as it did him. Sure Sam and Quinn hooked up a couple times in high school, whatever, Puck found himself not being jealous of Sam and Quinn. He was too green with envy about Rachel to even give a shit.

Still he and Quinn were happy, sort of. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't love each other the way a couple is supposed to. They both loved their daughter and maybe that love was enough to keep them together. Having said that, Puck wanted it to be his shoulder that Rachel was leaning on. Quinn took his hand and squeezed it. To anyone else it might be a sign of affection, but they were just trying to get through this. It was really hard being in love with other people, and settle for someone else.

"Another question then?" Puck said.

"Sure," Sam said, "I get to ask though."

"Got nothing to hide Evans," Puck said in that smug tone of his, "Bring it on."

"Who was your first kiss?" Sam asked and Puck grinned.

"Rachel," Puck told him with a smirk, "She had sprung up on me one day at Temple." He was too shocked to respond and Rachel ran away right after.

"Really?" Sam said looking at Rachel who was blushing.

"I thought you told each other everything?" Puck said mockingly.

"I knew who Rachel's first kiss was, I am just surprised it was for you too," Sam said smirking, "I mean you were 12."

"You didn't have your first kiss till you were twelve?" Quinn said shocked.

"Hey I lost my v-card at 14," Puck said, "Don't question my badassness!" Everyone else laughed. "I don't like this game anymore," Puck mumbled which made them laugh harder.

P&R

Puck was driving and the only thing ahead of them was road. They decided to drive a little later tonight so it was just them and the stars. Rachel and Quinn were in the back updating their status on Facebook. Then a familiar song came on the radio.

"Remember this Evans?" Puck said and the blond grinned.

"Take it Puckerman," Sam said and Puck began to sing over the radio.

_7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal)  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'. <em>

_Tickin' on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus,  
>I see my friends (I-I see my friends).<em>

Sam began to sing his part.

_Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up,  
>Which seat can I take?<em>

The girls joined in for the chorus.

_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._

Sam: _Friday, Friday  
>Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend._

Artie wasn't here so both boys took over his part.

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend <em>

Sam: _7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<br>Fun, fun, think about fun,  
>You know what it is <em>

Quinn and Rachel sat on the back of the seats because the top was down and felt like they were flying. The wind went through their hair as they moved to the music.

_I got this, you got this (I got this)  
>My friend is by my right hand<em>

Puck and Sam being the dorks that they were high fived each other.

_I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it <em>

Puck: _Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat (in the backseat)<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take? <em>

_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday  
>Gettin' down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

The girls put their hands in the air.

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend <em>

Sam: _Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today, (party) is Friday, Friday<em>_**  
><strong>__We, we, we so excited,  
>(Party) we so excited<br>We gonna have a ball today  
>Tomorrow is Saturday<br>And Sunday comes afterwards  
>I don't want this weekend to end <em>

All of them shouted the lyrics into the night.

_It's Friday, Friday (Friday!)  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh) _

_Friday, Friday (Yeah)  
>Gettin' down on Friday (Friday!)<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Both: Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend (Oh, whoa)<em>

The girls slid back into their seats and the whole group laughed.

"I miss doing that," Sam said.

"We did have a lot of good times," Quinn agreed, "Remember when Rachel did that video _Run_ _Joey Run_?" Puck frowned, that was not a good time.

"You just had to bring that up," Rachel said and Quinn grinned.

"I am glad I didn't go here yet," Sam said, "I might have been in it too."

"What makes you say that?" Rachel said, "Maybe I wouldn't have liked you in that way. We didn't get together till we ran into each other at orientation."

"You guys didn't seem interested in each other in high school," Quinn couldn't help but point out. Puck rolled his eyes; the girl was just as shameless as him.

"Rachel had Finn and I had you," Sam told her, "Our eyes didn't wander." A silence followed. "Shit I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Quinn."

"It's fine," Quinn said, "It's true isn't it?"

"None of that," Puck said interrupting them before it got even more awkward. "We are here to have fun not having any heartfelt moments about high school."

"Agreed," Rachel said and then leaned forward wrapping her arms around Sam from the backseat. He put his hand on the back of her head. Quinn wanted to yank Rachel down and tear her away from Sam. Puck had better idea; he purposely slammed on the breaks making Rachel fall back into her seat.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled.

"I thought I saw something in the road." Puck explained with a smirk.

P&R

"I really hope I don't catch anything after staying here," Quinn said crunching up her nose as they walked into the 1 and a half star hotel room.

"It is just for the night." Sam said, "We are saving are money so we can go somewhere descent in Vegas. Don't worry Puck and I will protect you from the scary monsters under the bed." Quinn smiled. She had always felt very safe with Sam. Oh God she felt 16 again.

"I don't know if sharing a room is such a good idea," Puck said making his way in. "Unless we want to make this night interesting." Puck said suggestively.

"We told you," Rachel said, "Quinn and I will make out in front of you when you and Sam make out in front of us." Both boys shuttered.

"Had to bring it up didn't you Puckerman?" Sam said.

"Shut up," Puck said and everyone laughed again.

P&R

Sam and Rachel went out to get them all some food leaving Quinn and Puck in the hotel room. Puck already suggested they have sex and Quinn said sure. Sex with Puck was great, he was very talented, but it felt better when you were in love with the person.

"Maybe we should just break up," Puck said putting his clothes back on.

"So we can be in a different relationship but still in love with other people?" Quinn said and Puck shrugged.

"We suck." Puck said, "Why can't be just be happy for them and let it go?"

"Because unhappy people tend not to be happy for those who are." Quinn said putting on her clothes as well.

"Are we unhappy Quinn?" Puck asked. This was the most serious talk they had had in a long time. They were finally coming clean about everything.

"No," Quinn said resting her cheek on her knees, "You don't make me unhappy Puck. I do love you."

"I love you too," Puck said, "Just not in the way we love them."

**What do you think? **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with **_**Holy Crap**_** and trying to write the other four stories I have going on right now, but here it is. **

**Since they got to the dress rehearsal I assume Rachel and Sam had practiced **_**Touch a touch a touch a touch me **_**in the Rocky Horror episode. **

**I don't think **_**Friday**_** is on the radio, but I liked their version of it and it is a good road trip song. **

**Next chapter you will find out how Sam and Rachel got together…**


	3. Duets

**I own nothing…**

Rachel knew without a doubt that she loved Sam. She was pretty sure he was her soul mate. No one in the whole world knew her better. They even did this thing that annoyed the crap out of everyone they could know what each other were thinking before they said a word. The two would literally have conversations in their head. It was great to have someone she could count on knowing he would be there for her no matter what. Rachel didn't trust anyone more then she trusted Sam. She and Finn never had a relationship like that. That whole mess was very awkward and juvenile. For one thing Finn could never make up his mind about who he wanted to be with. If she didn't trust him there was no way she was staying in Lima with him.

She had always planned to go to NYU, and she did get in. The one thing she didn't get was the scholarship she hoped for. So Rachel had to settle for state school. This was after Finn had asked her to stay with him here and give up her dreams. After the fight that ended their relationship she did the one thing that she always did when she had problems with Finn, Rachel ran to Noah. He listened and let her cry and told her she was going to be a big star one day. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Noah even told her he was going to OSU too. That perked her up right away. It would be nice to have a friend there.

It was at orientation where Rachel saw Sam again. His face lit up when he saw her and gave her a hug so tight she couldn't breathe. He had always been a really sweet guy, and they e-mailed and texted over the last year. Rachel was a bit miffed he had never said anything about coming back, but Sam said he wanted to suprise everyone. So they got coffee and talked for hours. Things had gone so well they made plans again to go to lunch the next day. It wasn't till after a week of just getting coffees and walking around campus together that he actually asked her out on a date. That went great too, Rachel felt so comfortable with Sam. After stealing some wine coolers from a frat party they snuck into they went back to her dorm and talked more. Her roommate had yet to move in so they started kissing. Santana and Quinn had been right, those lips were like magic. Since Rachel felt such a connection with him and trusted him they slept together, and she didn't regret it. Sex was important to her, and she knew that Sam and herself shared a bond so who better to give her, as Puck puts it, v-card, to?

Sometimes it was like they knew each other too well, and things weren't as…passionate as Rachel thought a relationship would be. The sex was awesome don't get her wrong, but it felt like something was missing between them. Sam was her soul mate, but maybe not in the romantic sense. Everyone was joking about when they were going to get married, but what they didn't know is that she and Sam never talked about it. Not once in all these years, hell they weren't even living together, again something neither of them have ever brought up. She needed Sam in her life, and that was what mattered the most.

S&Q

Sam smiled at Rachel who had her eyes closed and the wind blowing in her hair. No one really knew this, but Rachel had the ability to be quiet sometimes. The silences between them were always comfortable. He was always comfortable around Rachel. He never felt more himself when he was around her. They would laugh and talk for hours, but it seems that sometimes their relationship was lacking something. Puck's question got him thinking about that day in New York. Sam thanked God he was able to get Puck to stop asking questions about it because it wasn't sad sex. It was like nothing he had ever felt. Sam had ripped Quinn's dress trying to get it off her, actually ripped it. He had never ripped anything of Rachel's. The need was there between him and Rachel, but that day Sam had wanted Quinn more than he had wanted anything. She had even fucking bit him. Sam had Quinn's teeth marks on his chest for days, but he was leaving. So it was their goodbye. When he saw Quinn again at OSU she was with Puck and Sam and Rachel had a pretty good thing going. Neither one of them had brought up that day until today, but when he looked at her today Sam knew Quinn remembered it, but that had been a long time ago.

Don't get him wrong, Sam had some pretty good experiences with Rachel. There was the one time in Finn's bedroom at Finn's birthday party. He had said something that had pissed the two off and what better revenge then to have sex in his bed? That had been a good time; sex with Rachel was always good.

His relationship with Rachel was different. Sam trusted her more than anyone. Rachel had been right there were no secrets between them, sometimes they didn't go into detail, but Sam never had to hide a thing about himself from her. Sam asked his coach to get some scouts from New York to come to his games. If Rachel was going to New York he was going with her. Sam couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He loved her, but there was something…he didn't know. All he knew is he couldn't live without Rachel.

"Ten bucks they have had sex already," Sam said to Rachel as they walked back to the room with the bags of food.

"I am not going to take that bet," Rachel said, "It's Noah, of course they have had sex."

P&R

"I'm cold." Quinn announced once they had turned off all the lights and were supposed to be sleeping.

"Will you quit whining and go to sleep?" Puck said from his place next to her. "The sooner you fall asleep the sooner it is morning and you won't be cold."

"I can't sleep if I am cold," Quinn argued back. They heard Rachel groan in frustration and get up. She walked over to Puck and Quinn's bed and said to Quinn, "Get up."

"What?" Quinn said confused.

"Sleeping next to Sam is like sleeping next to a furnace." Rachel told her, "I am tired we have more driving just move."

"I am hot even in my sleep," Sam mumbled and turned over.

"Well?" Rachel said getting impatient, "It is just sleeping. Sam isn't going to jump you and I am not going to let Noah fondle me so just switch." Quinn got up and slid into bed next to Sam. Rachel was right, the bed was really warm and Quinn could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Better?" Rachel said getting in with Puck.

"Yeah," Quinn almost whispered. Sam's back was to her, and he didn't hold her like Puck did, but it was nice being close to him.

"Night Q," Sam said snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"Night," Quinn said in that whispered voice of hers. She fell asleep instantly.

P&R

"This is boring…" Puck wined as they drove down the deserted highway.

"This was your idea." Rachel reminded him.

"I know," Puck said, "But I was thinking about Vegas, not how long it would take to get there."

"You said and I quote "A road trip would be so bad ass!" the rest of us wanted to fly," Quinn said and Rachel and Sam smirked.

"Can we fly now?" Puck asked.

"You are starting to wine as much as Quinn," Sam said and he got smacked on the head by Quinn.

"That's dangerous!" Sam said, "I'm driving."

P&R

Rachel was driving now while Sam and Puck said in the backseat. Sam got his guitar from out of the truck and was strumming it softly. He smiled and then began to play a familiar tune. Sam started to sing.

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Quinn smiled and sang her part.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Quinn and Sam sang the chorus together just like before. Rachel waved her hand through the wind listening to the music and Puck closed his eyes.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Sam sang again by himself

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

Quinn closed her eyes as she sang and her mind went back to that day in the choir room. She knew Sam liked her from the way he was looking at her, but Quinn had been scared. She could tell in that moment that she would need him. So she took a chance on him and it was great till she broke his good, loving, heart. Sam was an amazing boyfriend and Rachel, unlike Quinn had, seemed to realize that.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

Sam and Quinn sang together again, their voices fitting perfectly together.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Rachel and Puck jumped in on the oohing.

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

"That felt like forever ago," Sam said as soon as they all finished.

"Did I ever tell you that Finn and I threw the competition so you would win and Sam would stay in Glee Club?" Rachel said and Sam and Puck laughed, "The two votes you won by was mine and Finn's."

"I knew it!" Quinn exclaimed, "You always have an angle."

"Did you really think we would sing dressed up as a priest and a school girl?" Rachel asked and instead of answering Sam began to play again. This time Puck smiled. Rachel, never turning down a performance, began to sing.

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

Puck jumped in and they sang together.

_And I wonder if I_  
><em>Ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one_  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call<em>  
><em>But I've lost all control<em>  
><em>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

Puck sang by himself.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

He remembered glaring at the football players as he played and sang. Rachel had put her hand on his arm to calm him down and it worked instantly. Rachel had asked, or more like demanded, that she sing with him to make Finn jealous. It was a great song, and at great moment. Not only did they show those posers how good they were, but they got to sing together. Rachel still had her hand waving through the wind as she jumped in again.

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Whoa, whoa_  
><em>Guess I'd rather hurt<em>  
><em>Than feel nothing at all<em>

That was the verse that stuck with him. Puck would rather be around Rachel and hurt, then not be around her at all. Sam caught his eye and smiled. Puck again wished he could hate the guy, but he was his best friend. Puck just had to remember that.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how_  
><em>I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Oh baby, I need you now_

"Damn we are good," Sam said and they all laughed, "Come on, no one can duet like we can. You and Puck sounded a lot better than you and Frankenteen."

"I am never going to disagree with a complement," Rachel said, "And we did sound amazing Noah."

"We kick ass," Puck said with a grin.

"You know what I just realized?" Rachel said looking at Sam through the mirror.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You and I never sang a duet together," Rachel replied, "Puck and I did _Need You Now_ and Quinn and I performed _Unpretty_, but we never sang together."

"Wow," Sam said raising his eyebrows, "I guess I just sang with Quinn mostly. Hey we sang _Don't Stop _together, right?"

"Not really," Rachel said, "The only solos for that song you and Quinn sang together."

"Our voices did complement each other's," Sam said, "I think that is why Schue paired us up so much."

"You were Ken and Barbie," Rachel said, "Of course he paired you up."

"You are the one who gave us the nickname Babe," Sam said with a grin. "New Directions was awesome though, wasn't it?"

"It was _The Time of My Life_," Quinn said with a grin and they all just looked at her with their mouths open, "What?"

"You just made a joke." Puck said with wide eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible," Sam said with a gasp.

"Miracles happen," Rachel added.

"Shut up," Quinn said glaring at all of them.

**Did you like it? I got a little inspired so I am surprised I got this out so fast. **

**No passion on one side, no love on the other, getting where I am going? Make sense? **

**So what kind of relationship do Sam and Rachel **_**really **_**have? **

**Let me know what you think! I know I am stressing the sex, but I didn't want it to come off like Sam was bad at sex or anything compared to Puck, just different. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Also for faving and alerting! **

**I guess some people didn't understand this from the other chapter:**

_"Rachel had Finn and I had you," Sam told her, "Our eyes didn't wander." A silence followed. "Shit I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Quinn."_

_"It's fine," Quinn said, "It's true isn't it?" _

**I meant that Rachel and Sam didn't even look at other people when they were with Finn and Quinn. Quinn cheated on Sam, her eyes wandered, and Sam didn't want to make her feel bad by bringing up a touchy subject. Hope it clears it up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing…**

Puck couldn't help but sneak glances at Rachel. They had decided they would drive through the night rather than stay at a hotel. Rachel was driving while Barbie and Ken dozed in the backseat snoring softly. Once he knew they were dead asleep Puck braced himself before he asked this question.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had gotten together?" Puck asked his tone natural, but his heart was racing. Thankfully Rachel answered.

"Yes," Rachel replied, "I remember in the green room during sectionals everyone was yelling and Santana said that everyone only pretended to like me. Then you cut in and told her that wasn't true, that you liked me. Not even Finn spoke up for me. I was too pissed at the time to thank you, but that meant a lot Noah. I should have started dating you then rather than pining after Finn."

"We were a couple of hot Jews," Puck said smiling. "It was only natural."

"When I was going to get my nose job, you stopped me and took me to see Kurt so that I could have my "Barbravention" that was sweet." Rachel said and then looked at him. "You always said I was hot which made me feel good. You're a good guy Noah, Quinn is very lucky to have you." Rachel smiled and put her hand on his knee for a second before looking out at the road. Puck closed his eyes and Rachel nibbled on her nail, something she only did when she was nervous.

P&R

The girls sat on the back of their seats again and cheered as they finally were in Vegas. There were lights everywhere and people were honking and cheering. Puck pulled into the parking lot of the MGM Grand.

"This is where we are staying?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing but the best babe," Puck said. After parking and getting their luggage out of the car the four entered the lobby.

"Wow," Sam said and they went to check in.

"Hi," Rachel said cheerfully, "Reservations for two rooms under "Berry." The girl typed the information into the computer.

"I have you down for four nights." She said and Rachel nodded. They knew this trip was going to cost a bit, but with Rachel working part time as a dance instructor, both Sam and Puck working some construction, and Quinn working as a receptionist at Rachel's Dad's law firm they had some cash saved up. They were handed the keys and it finally started to sink in. They were in Vegas!

"Totally hitting the pool," Quinn said and Rachel nodded. They were in the elevator going up to their room's right next to each other on the 14th floor. The view was going to be amazing.

"I could get some laps in," Sam said, "I know I am not going to be sticking to m…"

"Dude we are on vacation," Puck said, "Relax, enjoy yourself, eat whatever the hell you want. The pool does sound good. Let's go to our rooms and meet back at the pool in 30?" Everyone nodded.

P&R

Puck laughed when he saw Quinn's bathing suit. It was a bikini and she was blue, Sam's favorite color. Quinn was beautiful, but his heart didn't race when he looked at her like he did when he saw Rachel.

"You look hot Baby," Puck said with a grin.

"Thank you," Quinn said pulling a shirt and shorts over her bikini.

"Try to keep your mouth closed when you see Sam's abs," Puck said and Quinn slapped him playfully on the arm. Puck threw an arm around her and they made their way to the pool.

P&R

Sam whistled when Rachel put on her purple bikini. Rachel blushed and put Sam's OSU football jersey over her suit.

"Looking good Berry," Sam said and Rachel blushed.

"Not so bad yourself Evans," Rachel said, "I am going to need to fight the girls off you." Sam grinned.

"Nah, Puck and I will be fighting off the douches trying to go after you and Quinn," Sam said taking her hand.

"Let's just all fight for each other," Rachel said.

"That is what keeps us together Babe," Sam said and Rachel smiled up at him. They would always fight for each other, friendship or lovers. They would fight.

P&R

Rachel and Quinn watched with amused expressions as Sam and Puck were surrounded by women all trying to talk to them and catch a glimpse of their toned bodies. Sam looked uncomfortable and Puck looked like he wanted to flirt but was very aware of his girlfriend and the girl he was in love with sitting right there.

"Should we rescue them?" Rachel asked and Quinn smirked.

"In a minute," Quinn said watching them through her big sunglasses.

"Um…yeah I work out," Sam said to the girl who was feeling up his arms. Sam squirmed out of her grasp. He looked over at the girls, but they only waved.

"Yeah I'm kind of rock and roll," Puck said because he couldn't help it. Finally taking pity on them, or Sam because Puck loved the attention, the girls walked over to them.

"Excuse me!" Rachel said loudly and the small group looked at her, "That hot body belongs to me." Rachel said pointing at Sam and then motioned to Puck, "And that one? He is all hers." Quinn smirked and put her hand on her hip. The group of girls (and two guys) scurried away.

"What took you so long?" Sam whispered.

"You were just too cute," Rachel said smiling, "Seeing you squirm is just too funny."

"Puck is rubbing off on you," Sam said and Rachel laughed.

"Are you ladies going to swim or not?" Puck asked.

"It is called working on our tan." Quinn informed him. Sam and Puck looked at each other before grabbing each girl by the waist and throwing them into the pool with them. The girls shrieked when they hit the water. They started splashing each other and laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"I am going to do laps," Sam said and they all rolled their eyes. Sam made a face at them and then began to swim over to the lap lanes.

"He exercises too much," Puck said getting out.

"Worth it though," Quinn said before she could stop herself thankfully Rachel just smiled.

"Ain't no carpool lane to sexy," Rachel said imitating Sam and they all laughed.

P&R

"You aren't going to gamble at all?" Sam asked Rachel back in their room. Rachel was drying off her hair and Sam was getting ready to take a shower.

"No," Rachel said, "I am not going to waste my money."

"Fine," Sam said knowing that she wouldn't budge then he grinned. "What to take a shower?"

"Sure," Rachel said with a giggle and they closed the bathroom door.

P&R

Pool by day gamble by night seemed to be what they lived by for the next two days. The girls would work on their tan, Sam would swim off whatever fattening meal they had the night before and Puck would let women gawk at him as he lay in the sun. Quinn had joined Sam for laps because she had worked years to get her abs back and didn't want to lose them on one vacation. Rachel and Puck were left sitting in the chairs. "Noah?" Rachel said breaking Puck out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" Puck said.

"Can you do my back?" Rachel asked. She had forgotten to ask Quinn before she left. Puck's eyes went wide but thankfully were hidden by his sunglasses. He managed to nod and Rachel handed him the sunblock. _Don't touch her ass. Don't touch her ass._ _Don't touch her ass. _Puck kept saying that to himself because it was so tempting. He rubbed the lotion on her tan skin and could feel his swim trunks tighten.

"Okay," Puck said his throat dry and went back to his own seat.

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said with a smile. _No thank you_. Puck thought a smirk forming on his face. He finally got to touch that soft skin after wanting to for so long.

Rachel turned her head away from Puck biting her lip. Puck putting lotion on her should not have felt that good. She thought he was going to grab her ass, and a small part of her was disappointed that he didn't.

P&R

"Race you," Sam said with a grin as he and Quinn floated next to each other catching their breath after swimming for so long.

"You're on," Quinn said and they took their positions at the beginning of the laps. "1..2..go." Quinn got a head start, but Sam was pretty fast. As they reached the end Sam grabbed her foot not letting her reach the end and put his hand on the side claiming that he won.

"Beat ya," Sam said smiling. Quinn glared.

"You are such a cheater." Quinn said through narrowed eyes. She then jumped on him shoving Sam's head under water. He grabbed her by the waist taking her down with him. After play fighting in the water they both reached the surface gasping for air. Sam still had an arm around Quinn's waist her body pressed against his and their faces were really close together. Both of their smiles dropped. Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Sam let her go quickly and they swam there awkwardly for a second.

"We should…" Sam said nodding to where Rachel and Puck were sitting.

"Yeah…" Quinn agreed and they swam back over to their significant others.

P&R

"I want to see the flying tigers," Sam said and the other three groaned. The four were in Rachel and Sam's room the third night of their stay. Sighing, they did what they always did when someone wanted to something none of the rest of them wanted to. They played rock paper scissors. It worked for movies, concerts, shopping trips, everything.

"Rock paper scissors," Puck, Rachel, and Quinn said together. Quinn picked rock while Rachel and Puck picked paper. Guess she was going to a magic show.

"Fine," Quinn said, "I will go to the magic show."

"It is more than just a magic show," Sam said his tone defensive, "It is a…"

"Save it Sammy," Quinn said, "I'll go with you." She glared at the smirking Rachel and Puck.

"So we will call you later?" Sam said to Puck and Rachel who nodded. Sam and Quinn waved and then closed the door.

"Okay let's go get drunk and gamble," Puck said to Rachel taking her arm before she could protest.

"But…" Rachel began to say, but Puck ignored her. She was 21; she needed to start to live a little.

P&R

Rachel woke up and her head was pounding. She rubbed her temples and yawned. She felt someone next to her and Rachel wondered when Sam had come in, she must have been really out of it. Something caught her eye on her left hand. What? Still looking at the foreign object on her finger she shook Sam awake.

"What…" A voice mumbled and Rachel was suddenly wide awake. That was not Sam's voice. Oh no. Noah Puckerman sat up next to her, and he was just as naked as Rachel realized she was. So Rachel did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

S&Q

Quinn yawned and sat up instantly regretting it. How much did she end up drinking last night? Quinn noticed she was naked. So yet another time she had sex with Puck and not remembered it. Good thing she was on the pill. She didn't want another surprise. Quinn rubbed her face with her hand and felt something cold against her cheek. Looking at her hand Quinn's eyes went wide. No. Quinn slapped Puck on the chest waking him up.

"What did you hit me for?" A sleepy voice asked, and it wasn't Puck's voice. Quinn looked over and saw Sam was lying next to her, as naked as she was. Upon seeing her Sam shot up. Quinn then did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed.

**What did you think?**

**The next chapter will be exactly what happened last night…**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and faving! You rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing…**

**So Rachel and Sam aren't the most observant people, they don't really know the **_**extent**_** of Quinn and Puck's feelings. Plus they are all friends and trust each other and as far as they know Puck and Quinn love each other. **

_**14 hours earlier…**_

"God I almost forgot how winy you can be," Sam said to Quinn as they walked down the strip, "Seriously no one can bitch like you." Quinn slapped his arm but Sam just laughed. "Relax were in Vegas have some fun."

"I can't believe you didn't have tickets," Quinn said crossing her arms, "You dragged me to the tiger show just so we can walk away. Thank you ever so much."

"Relax," Sam said again and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "Oh Q look! A karaoke bar! Come on we have to go in!"

"What about Rachel?" Quinn asked trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"It's cool," Sam told her, "I'll just text her and tell her we didn't make it. She can hang out with Puck for a while. Come on."

"Fine," Quinn said and Sam took her hand and led her into the bar.

P&R

"They didn't make it to the show," Rachel said reading the text Sam just sent her, "They found a cool karaoke bar, do you want to go?" Rachel looked up at Puck. He really didn't. He wanted to be alone with Rachel.

"Nah," Puck said managing to sound casual, "Me walking right now probably won't be a good idea." Puck was on his second beer, and although he could hold his liquor a lot better than Sam he didn't want to risk anything.

"Okay," Rachel said and texted something back to Sam. "I just said we are going to hang out here. No big deal."

"All right then," Puck said and then called out to the bartender, "We need a couple shots over here!"

"No, Noah please," Rachel said tugging on his arm, "I don't want to get drunk."

"Live a little Berry," Puck said smirking at her, "Have some fun."

"Fine," Rachel said, "Bring it." Puck laughed. Now we are talking.

P&R

"I thought you were an angry drunk?" Sam asked Quinn. They were already tipsy and when they drowned the two shots in front of them they would be drunk. Quinn was dancing to the sound of people singing and a grin never leaving her face.

"Why would I be angry?" Quinn said with a smile, "You never make me angry." Sam smiled back and took a sip of his beer. So far they had sung, _Time of my Life_, _Don't You Want Me_, _Another_ _Heart Calls_, and _Baby_. Everyone clapped for them because even drunk they sounded awesome. They even got a couple of free beers out of it. The two drowned their last shots.

"Come on." Sam said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked grabbing her bag.

"Anywhere," Sam said his big mouth forming a grin. Quinn laughed and let herself be led anywhere.

P&R

"I thought you were a needy drunk?" Puck asked Rachel. Rachel after one beer and two shots was completely trashed, and after Puck finished the drink in front of him he would be too. Rachel was smiling and laughing dancing around to no music.

"Not anymore," Rachel said copying Puck's smirk, "I am a fun drunk because I can be fun!" Everyone looked over at them after her little outburst.

"I know you can Baby," Puck said trying not to laugh.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rachel asked calming down a little.

"Because you needed at least one person to be nice to you Rachel," Puck said to her, "And since we were both hot Jews I figured I would step up, besides Crazy Berry isn't that bad." Rachel launched herself at him hugging him tightly. "Okay, okay, can't breathe." Rachel let go. Rachel starting jumping in place. "What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Let's go someplace," Rachel said.

"Where?" Puck asked.

"Everywhere," Rachel replied grabbing his hand.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Where are we?" Quinn asked as they stumbled down the street.

"Camelot," Sam said with wide drunk eyes. Quinn looked up and saw the huge castle in front of them.

"Whoa." Quinn said, "Can I be a princess!"

"Of course," Sam said, "But I call Lancelot, no one could fight like him."

"Why not Arthur?" Quinn asked.

"I couldn't handle the pressure," Sam said as they walked to the castle, "That is why I didn't want to run for anything in high school, the higher you are the harder the fall. Besides Finn wanted it so I let him have it."

"The fall does hurt," Quinn said and Sam put his arm around her in a one sided hug, "So if you are Lancelot does that make me Guinevere?"

"Sure," Sam said with a shrug and then he began to pretend sword fight. Quinn started to laugh at how silly he looked. "Let's go Gwen."

"Coming Lance." Quinn said.

P&R

"A pirate ship!" Rachel said jumping up and down, "Noah look it is a pirate ship!"

"Whoa," Puck said, "I dressed up as a pirate for one Halloween."

"Okay Jack," Rachel said grinning and Puck just looked at her, "Jack Sparrow was a bad ass like you." Rachel explained.

"Did you just say ass?" Puck said shocked and Rachel made a face, "So does that make you Elizabeth?"

"No," Rachel said, "I want to be Angelica. She was cool. No one messes with her."

"Kay Angie," Puck said and Rachel laughed.

"Right then Jack," Rachel said and then stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," Rachel said, "If you ask me Angelica and Jack should have gotten together."

"Maybe they will make a sequel," Puck said with a grin, "They never really got their chance."

"No, they didn't." Rachel said and then starting dancing again.

_**Another two hours after that…**_

"Well everything is right with the world," Sam said to Quinn as they walked into the elevator, "Thanks to us Lancelot and Guinevere did get married in the end." Quinn giggled as the elevator doors closed.

P&R

"They do end up together after all," Rachel said, "Marriage is forever right? See we made sure Angelica and Jack do get married! Take that Will and Elizabeth!" Puck laughed and they entered the elevator.

_**15 minutes after that…**_

"Are you going to rip my dress?" Quinn said as Sam pulled her dress over her head. He had already lost shirt.

"Depends are you going to bite me again?" Sam said in response and then began to kiss her neck. Sam bit down gently and Quinn knew she would have a giant hickey in the morning.

"Do you think Guinevere ever bit Lancelot?" Quinn asked as she fumbled with Sam's belt.

"Hell yes," Sam said and Quinn laughed as Sam picked her up and threw her on the bed crawling on top of her.

P&R

"Why are you so damn tiny?" Puck asked Rachel. She shoved him against the door.

"Petite," Rachel said with a glare, "I am petite, and no I am not going to call you Captain." She was a strong little thing.

"You're really hot when you're pissed." Puck said and then kissed her.

"I am bendy too," Rachel said and Puck groaned.

"Are you going to prove that?" Puck asked.

"Hell yes," Rachel replied and jumped on him and Puck finally got to feel that ass.

"Are you not wearing panties?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

"I don't like underwear lines when I wear dresses," Rachel informed him, "And thongs are way too uncomfortable." Puck set her back down and pulled the dress off of her head. Sure enough a white lacy bra and no panties. The girl was going to kill him. Rachel began to walk backwards and sat on the bed. Smirking she beckoned him with her finger and Puck had never moved so fast in his life.

P&R

Quinn yawned and sat up instantly regretting it. How much did she end up drinking last night? Quinn noticed she was naked. So yet another time she had sex with Puck and not remembered it. Good thing she was on the pill. She didn't want another surprise. Quinn rubbed her face with her hand and felt something cold against her cheek. Looking at her hand Quinn's eyes went wide. No. Quinn slapped Puck on the chest waking him up.

"What did you hit me for?" A sleepy voice asked, and it wasn't Puck's voice. Quinn looked over and saw Sam was lying next to her, as naked as she was. Upon seeing her Sam shot up. Quinn then did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed.

"Oh my god," Quinn said jumping out of bed. Then remembering she was naked grabbed the sheet, which left Sam in all his glory.

"What happened?" Sam asked putting a pillow over himself, "This isn't our room." Sam looked at the nightstand there was a pad of paper that said _Excalibur Hotel and Casino_. "How in the hell did we get here?"

"I don't know," Quinn said sitting down on the bed. Then she noticed that Sam was wearing a ring similar to her's on the same finger. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said rubbing his temples

"I think we got married last night." Quinn said as calmly as she could, "Why is there a crown on the nightstand?"

P&R

Rachel woke up and her head was pounding. She rubbed her temples and yawned. She felt someone next to her and Rachel wondered when Sam had come in, she must have been really out of it. Something caught her eye on her left hand. What? Still looking at the foreign object on her finger she shook Sam awake.

"What…" A voice mumbled and Rachel was suddenly wide awake. That was not Sam's voice. Oh no. Noah Puckerman sat up next to her, and he was just as naked as Rachel realized she was. So Rachel did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

"Oh no," Rachel said getting up and taking the sheet with her. She threw a pillow at Puck to cover himself up with. "Oh no, please God tell me no."

"Nope pretty sure we had sex even though everything is a little fuzzy," Puck said, "Where are we?"

"_Treasure Island_," Rachel said looking at the paper, "How did we get here?"

"No idea," Puck said laying back down his head was pounding. Rachel noticed something on his hand too and her eyes went wide.

"Noah?" Rachel said trying not to unleash her crazy, "I think we got married last night, and I am pretty sure you are wearing eye liner."

**What did you think? Like it? Enough of each couple for you? What about the Camelot and Pirate references? **

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving! Thank you it means a lot! **

**Does anyone know any spoilers about Sam's storyline when he comes back? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing…**

"I cheated on Rachel," Sam said as he paced in front of the bed, "I cheated on Rachel. I cheated on Rachel. I did the one thing I vowed never to do."

"I am going to get hit by a truck," Quinn said leaning her cheek on her knees. "I have gotten pregnant, got mono; the only thing left is being hit by a truck."

Sam felt for her he really did, but the guilt was all he was thinking about. He and Rachel had vowed never to cheat on each other. If they felt the temptation they should break up rather than cheat. Sure Sam had always found Quinn attractive, and memories never die, but he was never going to do anything about it. Besides they dated four years ago, the feelings had to be gone, right?

"Sam?" Quinn voice said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sam asked still walking back and forth.

"Can…can you just hold me for a while please?" Quinn asked and Sam looked at her. He wasn't the only one feeling guilty, Rachel was her best friend and Puck was her boyfriend. Sam nodded and got back into bed with her. Quinn was now wearing his shirt and her underwear, and Sam was in his boxers. He put his arm around her and held her close to him.

P&R

"Why doesn't this shit come off!" Puck yelled from the bathroom. He was trying to get the eyeliner off his eyes. He had been doing it for the last ten minutes. Rachel however could only think about what she had done to Sam. He was going to be so hurt. They had made a vow when they first started dating never to cheat, and she had broken it. Rachel didn't want to lose him, she needed Sam. This was going to hurt so many people. Her phone rang and she saw it was Sam.

"Oh God," Rachel said taking a deep breath and answered it.

"Hey Sam," Rachel said trying to sound casual.

"I hope you weren't worrying about me not coming in last night," Sam said from the other line, "Quinn and I got like really lost and it was late so we ended up just crashing at the nearest hotel. Sorry I didn't call earlier we got pretty hammered." Rachel felt a big weight being lifted off her chest. He wasn't there!

"Yeah it is fine." Rachel said, "I got pretty drunk last night too so I really wasn't aware of anything." Rachel laughed nervously.

"So Quinn and I will be back in about an hour," Sam told her, "We need to check out here and stuff."

"Okay," Rachel said, "I love you." Puck walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear her.

"I love you too," Sam said and they hang up. Rachel lay back on the bed her hand on her heart.

"What did he say?" Puck asked.

"Apparently Quinn and Sam got lost last night and ended up sleeping somewhere else," Rachel replied, "He isn't back at the hotel, neither of them are. They don't have to know."

"You do realize we are _married_ right?" Puck said, "It won't be that easy."

"Noah?" Rachel said her voice soft.

"Yeah," Puck said rolling his neck.

"Hold me?" Rachel said with pleading eyes, "Please, just for a little while." Puck laid down next to her and put his arms around her.

P&R

They all ate breakfast in silence. For one thing they were all really hungover and all sporting dark sunglasses and they were all really interested in their food. Quinn also had a scarf around her neck.

"Remember Rachel's party?" Puck said breaking the silence.

"That was a good time," Sam said smiling, "I have now officially kissed every girl in Glee because of that party."

"I just remember Quinn yelling at me all night." Puck said and they all laughed.

"Angry drunk remember?" Quinn said. The silence fell again. Rachel looked at Puck.

"We have to," Rachel said to him, "I won't be able to live with myself."

"What's wrong Rachel?" Sam asked but he was bouncing his leg as edgy as her.

"Noah and I got married last night!" Rachel said and at the same time Sam blurted out,

"Quinn and I got married last night!"

"Wait, what!" All four of them said together. "What do you mean you got married last night?" Their voices melted into one. People looked over at them, but they didn't notice. Rachel put her hand out letting them know she was speaking first.

"It seems that Noah and I got married after a night of drinking," Rachel said, "And apparently you did too." Sam and Quinn nodded. "Was the marriage consummated?" Rachel asked in that business tone of hers.

"Yes," Sam said looking at his hands, "I mean I think it was. The night is still sort of fuzzy." Quinn took off her scarf and a huge hickey was on her neck. Only Sam could have done that.

"What does consummated mean?" Puck asked.

"It means they had sex Noah," Rachel informed him, "I believe Noah and I engaged in sexual relations as well." Rachel moved the collar of her shirt over to show that she had a hickey shaped like a bird on her collarbone. Puck's work obviously.

"So we all cheated on each other so none of us can be mad or anything?" Puck said clearing things up, "Sweet, that saves a couple of headaches. Well once we get over the ones we have now."

"You seem to be forgetting that I married my best friend's boyfriend, and your girlfriend married your best friend. This is more than a headache Noah, we are in pretty deep." Rachel reminded him.

"Can't we just get an annulment?" Quinn said speaking up.

"It will be harder since the marriages were consummated," Rachel said, "I will talk to my Dad's when we get back home. Divorce might be the only option."

Puck's lips were twitching. He couldn't help it. The whole thing was so ridiculous. Divorced at 21? Who were they? Like Britney Spears after her like 12 hour marriage? Sam was trying to stop the smile forming on his face. Rachel was biting her lip and Quinn put her hand over her mouth. They couldn't hold it in any longer and they all burst into laughter.

P&R

The memories were coming back. Sam was doing laps trying to wrap his head around everything. The guilt was getting to him, not only did he cheat on Rachel, but he enjoyed it. Sure Rachel and Puck did the same thing, but it wasn't the physical cheating that mattered. It was how Sam felt when he was with Quinn. Cheating wasn't always a physical act. Sam had loved Quinn once and nothing could ever change that. Fuck he had even purposed to her in high school. It had felt so good when they were together back then. His cheek on the top of her head when Sam hugged her or the way you could get lost in her eyes. So it hurt all the worse when he found out Quinn didn't feel the same way. If she did then she wouldn't have cheated on him with Finn. That was why Sam liked being with Rachel, she was safe. Safe doesn't really set your heart on fire though. Your heart couldn't break if it wasn't someone's completely. He had given Quinn his heart, and until last night Sam didn't realize he had never gotten all of it back.

Rachel knew Sam was feeling guilty by the way he was swimming, like he was trying to leave the guilt behind. She was feeling plenty guilty herself. Rachel had never been with Noah before, so it was new. New was exciting, she had thought about what it would have been like to be with Noah more than once. Now she knew. The memories were coming back and from what she was remembering it was wonderful. It shouldn't have felt that good when she was with someone else. It shouldn't have made her regret not getting with him sooner. Quinn and Sam knew what it was like to be in a relationship, Rachel and Puck did not. Is it wrong to wonder? Will she spend the rest of her life in a safe relationship instead of taking a chance with someone else?

"Hi Sam," Rachel said coming up to the end of the pool.

P&R

Damn. That was all say. Damn he was glad the memories were coming back because sex with Rachel was awesome. Like holy fuck awesome. Quinn was all right, but Rachel was flexible. It was easily in the top five best sexual experiences of his life. If they did it sober it would probably make into the top three. Of course the first thing Rachel talked about was getting a divorce. Well that sucked. Puck wouldn't mind be married to her at all, but she obviously didn't think that way. They should have been together all along. It should have been Puckleberry from the day she cleaned him off when he got slushed. You share a special bond with the first person that helps you clean yourself off after that humiliation. Quinn did for Sam and she never got over him. The downside is now that he had a taste of Berry it was going to be a millions times hard to be just friends with her, and once again Puck had betrayed his best friend.

Quinn couldn't believe she cheated…again. With another one of her boyfriends for that matter. She just alternating between Finn, Puck, and Sam it seemed. Who does that? What was wrong with her? Finn had basically drove her to cheat with Puck the way he had been all over Rachel. Puck and Quinn shared Beth, so their bond would never be broken. Sam though, Sam had wanted to be with her not because she was the head cheerleader, not because she had his daughter, but because he liked her. God knows why but he did. And last night was perfect. Being with Sam was always perfect. Everything had been so familiar, their bodies knew each other. Remembered what it was like to be together.

"This is my chance to get Sam back Puck," Quinn said breaking the silence, "I am taking it, and you would be a fool not to take your chance with Rachel."

"We can't break them up," Puck argued from the chair next to her. Shit he wasn't that much of asshole.

"They are already cracked," Quinn said putting her sunglasses on her head and leaning towards him, "They are married to _us_; we just have to make the crack breaks in half completely."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Puck asked Quinn who simply smirked.

"First you are going to tell your mother you married a Jewish girl." Quinn said and laid her head back taking in the warm sun. Puck smiled. Quinn was definitely the person you wanted to plot with.

P&R

"We are more alike than we ever imagined," Rachel said and Sam laughed. The two were sitting by the side of the pool their feet dangling in the water.

"There might be a problem with this whole divorce/annulment thing though," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"It is just my grandmother is from the South alright?" Sam said, "She is like deathly against divorce, except in like cases of domestic violence. She believes that couples can even work through affairs. If she finds out I married Quinn, she has a way of making things difficult."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"There is a reason everyone is scared shitless of my grandmother," Sam told her, "That is why I have put you off meeting her. She is judgmental and very opiated, and would make a huge deal about me dating a Jewish girl. Southern Baptist roots again sorry, and she can make family events hell. She will introduce me as her "Grandson that got divorced" until she dies. Hell even if I got married again she would."

"Oh." Was able Rachel was able to say.

"Yeah, we have to make sure this never reaches her ears," Sam said.

"Your right," Rachel said, "No one can find out about this."

_Meanwhile a Facebook post that was posted hours ago was finally being read..._

_Quinn Fabray is now married to Sam Evans_

_Rachel Berry is now married to Noah Puckerman_

**What did you think? **

**What are Puck and Quinn going to do? Feel free to give me some ideas…**

**Rachel has already met Puck's Mom of course after all these years, but when she finds out he married her…**

**What should the scary Grandmother Evans name be?**

**Thanks for reviewing, and alerting, and faving! And for just plan reading! **

**You all rock!**

**Some people have been asking for more Puckleberry others more Quam. I am trying to keep a happy balance because I want all of you to like the story and read it! **

**Don't ask me how you could make a hickey into a bird just go with it please…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing…**

"Look Q," Puck said as they started to make the awkward drive home. Although they laughed about it, something had changed of course. The attraction they had for one another couldn't be denied now. Puck nodded at the review mirror. Quinn took this as a signal for her to turn around. Her eyebrows went up. Sam and Rachel were fast asleep in the backseat, but they were sitting on opposite ends of the car. Sam wasn't holding her like he usually did. The two also didn't know that Sam slept on the floor last night because it felt too weird sleeping next to Rachel when he was married to Quinn.

A little later Quinn fell asleep and Rachel began to stir. She saw Sam on the opposite end of the car dead to the world. Of course things were going to change; they were all being ignorant if they thought it wouldn't. Rachel noticed that Quinn was asleep too.

"Where are we?" Rachel yawned.

"Do you remember now, what happened that night?" Puck said instead of answering.

"Sure do…Jack," Rachel said and Puck winced.

"Let's leave that part out please," Puck said, "I don't want the eyeliner incident to ever get out." Rachel laughed and then got quiet again.

"It shouldn't have felt that good," Rachel almost whispered but Puck heard her.

"I know," Puck said looking at her through the mirror, "But that doesn't change the fact that it did."

"Puckleberry," Rachel said her voice soft again. Puck said nothing, not when Sam could wake up at any moment.

R&P

Sam was driving and Puck was in the passenger's seat. So Quinn was with her husband's girlfriend in the back. The car ride there was a lot more fun than car ride back.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said. She had been looking at her phone and she found it strange she had that many likes and comments when she hadn't really posted in days. The she saw them.

_Santana: What the hell you married Trouty Mouth?_

_Finn: Wait I thought you were dating Puck?_

_Kurt: You got married without letting me design your wedding dress?_

_Brittney: Fabrans!_

It went on and on. Oh crap.

_Stacy Evans: You married my brother! That is so awesome! I am going to tell my Mom right now! _That is what you get for friending a 10 year old.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I have 78 likes and 42 comments on my Facebook post from the other night." Quinn informed them, "It turns out Sam and I told the world we got married. Including his sister."

"Shit that means my parents know," Sam said. Metaphorically speaking his sister had a bigger mouth then he did. Rachel got out her own phone, she had about a millions texts.

_Mercedes: Wait hold up you married Puckerman? _

_Kurt: You got married without letting me design your wedding dress? _

_Finn: I thought you were dating Sam? What is going on?_

_Brittney: Puckleberry! _

Rachel put her phone down she didn't want to see anymore. Of course that is when her phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw that it was Kurt.

"Oh no," Rachel said, "It's Kurt."

"Don't answer it," Puck told her.

"He will just keep calling." Rachel said.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel said making her voice sound even.

"Hello? Hello!" Kurt said from the other line, "That is all you have to say? We are all dying here! Literally, I fainted and Santana couldn't talk for five whole minutes, _Santana_ was speechless. What happened?"

"We will explain when we get home," Rachel told him, "Bye now…"

"Wait…" Kurt began to say but Rachel hung up.

"So apparently everyone knows," Rachel said turning her phone off.

"Great," Quinn said. She wanted to stay with Sam yes, but she didn't want everyone to know she got drunk in Vegas and married a guy who was not her boyfriend. Could it get any more difficult?

P&R

The car ride was silent and it was killing her. They were best friends, they could get through this. Rachel strummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Sam was looking out the window his face blank, Puck looked deep in thought for once, and Quinn looked a little sad. Enough of this, they had been through worse. They survived teenage pregnancy, Shelby and Beth coming back, Finn, they could survive this. Rachel couldn't take in anymore and did the one thing that would make her feel better, she began to sing.

_You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

Sam, Quinn, and Puck looked at her confused but she continued to sing.

_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
>Spare me your freakin' dirty looks<br>Now don't blame me  
>You want to cash out and get the hell out of town<em>

_Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<em>

Quinn understanding the song began to sing with her.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>_

Rachel winked at her and Quinn sang by herself.

_Why are these lights so bright?  
>Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?<em>  
><em>Why am I wearing your class ring?<em>

Quinn put her right hand in the air where her "wedding ring" was on her right ring finger. It was real gold, the four of them were going keep these. Pawn them off later.

_Don't call your mother  
>'cause now we're partners in crime<em>

Rachel and Quinn yelled out the lyrics.

_Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<em>

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>

_You got me into this_

Quinn and Rachel pointed to Puck who rolled his eyes.

_Information overload, situation lost control  
>Send out an S.O.S.<br>And get some cash out  
>We're gonna tear up the town<em>

_Don't be a baby  
>Remember what you told me<br>Told me, told me..._

The boys joined in finally admitting they knew the words to the song.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<br>That's what you get, baby  
>Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!<br>Give me some cash out, baby  
>Give me some cash out, baby<em>

The four laughed.

"That helped Rach," Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"We are going to be fine," Rachel said to her best friend, boyfriend, and husband, "This is going to be a really funny story to tell in 10 years. So we might get some crap for it, but I had fun this weekend. Except none of us won anything."

"Broke even, and I had fun too," Puck said and Sam and Quinn nodded.

"What songs did you sing at karaoke?" Rachel asked the two blonds. For the rest of the drive they didn't worry about the personal stuff. Instead they were just four friends hanging out. They all just left out the Pirates and Crowns. No matter how close they were those secrets the four were taking to their grave. Except if Rachel is feeling really evil one day she might just mention the eyeliner incident. Come on some things are just too funny not to share.

P&R

"I am going to pass out," Puck said as the four carried their bags to Sam and Puck's apartment. It was closer so that is where they decided to crash. They hadn't stopped at a hotel they just kept driving for days. All the group wanted to do was get home and clean up the mess.

"Seriously," Sam said with a yawn even if it was two in the afternoon they were all going right to sleep.

Sam took his key out and when he opened the door they saw that Hiram and Leroy Berry, Scott and Sharon Evans, Judy Fabray, and Rebecca Puckerman were waiting on the other side.

"Fuck." Puck said.

**So what did you think? Not much of a chapter I know. **

**Really short I know but it is all about where I want to end the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, altering, you are awesome! **

**I wasn't going to bring the parents in this early, SuzQQ gave me some inspiration. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing…**

The four stood looking wide eyed at their parents. This is just what they needed, a long lecture when all they wanted to do was sleep. Puck broke the silence again.

"Fuck this noise, I am going to sleep." Puck walked past the parents and began to head to his room.

"Noah!" Both Rachel and Rebecca exclaimed but he ignored them and continued to his room and closed the door.

"I always thought it was sweet that you call him Noah," Ms. Puckerman said. Rachel didn't really know how to respond to that.

"I am with Puckerman," Sam said with a yawn. He walked to his room after kissing his Mom on the cheek and patting his Dad on the back. Sam waved once and closed the door leaving the two girls.

"Um…we have had a long day perhaps we could all have dinner around 8?" Rachel suggested trying to sound cheerful but her eyes were getting heavier by the second. "We will be more pleasant company once we get some rest." Quinn only nodded.

"That's sounds good," Leroy said grinning, "We will be back here at 8."

"Okay," Rachel said still managing to smile. The adults said their goodbyes and said they would be back at eight. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"This is not going to be fun," Quinn said her voice thick with exhaustion.

"Not at all," Rachel agreed and the two made their way over to the bedrooms. The air was awkward their boyfriend was in one room, husband in the other. Quinn took a deep breath and began to walk in the direction of Sam's room.

"Just sleeping Rachel," Quinn said softly. "It is just sleeping."

"Just sleeping," Rachel repeated Rachel opened the door the Puck's room and saw he was already asleep. He woke however when he felt her crawl in next to him.

"Rachel?" Puck said surprise in his sleepy voice. "What…"

"Shh…" Rachel said, "I'm tired."

P&R

Dinner was very awkward. What where they supposed to say? This was all a big mistake? They were drunk off their ass and thought it would be fun to get married?

"Okay I can't hold it in any longer," Rebecca Puckerman said with a grin on her face, "I am just so happy for all of you! You really had us fooled I thought for sure my Noah was still dating Qunnie, but apparently not. Why did you not tell us?"

"Wait, what?" All the kids said together.

"You didn't need to keep it a secret," Sharon Evans said a grin also on her face, "I know Rebecca and I would have gone a little crazy with wedding plans, but there was no need to run away to Vegas to avoid it!"

"Hold on," Puck said, "You think we did this on purpose?"

"Of course you did it on purpose Noah," Rebecca said rolling her eyes, "We are all so happy for you."

"Shit," Sam said and slouched farther in his seat.

"Language Samuel," Sharon said sounding a lot like Rebecca. No wonder the two women were best friends.

"My mother is flying in on Wednesday," Scott informed them, "We figured we would have a big party to celebrate."

"You told Grandma!" Sam said and then looked at Rachel helplessly. That was not good.

"Of course," Scott said looking confused at Sam's reaction, "Her oldest grandson got married she is thrilled."

"Hold up," Puck said before things went too far, "Obviously there has been a miscommunication here."

"What are you talking about Noah?" Rebecca asked.

"The thing is," Puck said looking at his friends who were just shaking their heads not knowing what to say, "We didn't mean to get married, and technically Sam and Rachel are still a couple, so are me and Quinn. Don't ever get drunk in Vegas." The parents just stared at him.

"We were hoping to get a quick annulment so no one would ever know," Rachel explained further, "But we posted the marriages on Facebook that night and that is how everyone knew."

"What?" All of the adults said together, but Rachel wasn't done.

"Since the marriages appeared to have been…" Rachel said and she, Sam and Quinn began to blush, damn Puck never blushes, "…consummated...getting a divorce might be the only option."

"What?" All of the parents said together again.

"We had drunken sex and got married," Puck said clearing it up once and for all, "We didn't mean to get hitched and now we are going to be divorced at 21."

"Unacceptable," Hiram Berry said, "I am not going to have my only child be married for a couple days like some Britney Spears wannabe. No I forbid it."

"Quinnie," Judy Fabray spoke up, "You are a nice girl, and a 24 hour wedding is not something I can allow."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rachel asked. The adults looked at each other and Rebecca spoke up.

"A year," She said speaking for all the parents, "You will stay married for a year, and if you still want to get a divorce we won't stop you."

"Or what?" Rachel asked, she did not like being threatened.

"You can't go to New York." Leroy said and Rachel opened her mouth.

"Neither will you Samuel," Sharon said following their lead and Sam's mouth dropped open too.

"Do you really want to be the ones who stop them from living their dreams?" Rebecca said to Puck and Quinn.

"Mom…" Puck said not believing what there parents were saying, "You can't blackmail us into staying married. Threatening Rachel and Sam, that is low."

"You are acting like children so we will treat you as such," Hiram said, "We will speak to you soon, and remember you can't hide anything from us." All the parents stood up and left their children sitting speechless at the table.

P&R

"This is fucked up," Puck said when they got back to him and Sam's place. He looked at his left hand which now had a wedding ring on it. Yes, their parents made sure of it before they left.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "And now we have to fucking move, that is going to be a pain in the ass."

"I have never lived with a boy," Rachel said with a slight pout, "This isn't exactly a dream come true for me. Boy's are smelly and messy and you are going to ruin my nice home."

"I have to move in here," Quinn said speaking up, "Who knows what is underneath these floorboards." The boys ignored them. They weren't looking forward to having all their girly crap everywhere either.

"How…" Sam started to say, "How do we do this? Do we all break up? Try and work around it? We can't just turn off feelings." He still cared about Rachel, but this thing with Quinn was messing up his head.

"I know," Rachel said she didn't want to lose Sam, or anyone, "For now let's just pretend we switched roommates, everything will work out. It is only a year. A year from now we graduate and I am moving to New York anyway."

"So am I," Sam said, "If I get that spot on the team I am taking it. I have been planning this since I was 17 and we went to New York for Nationals. I am not going to let my parents spoil it."

"17?" Rachel said, "For me it was more like seven months." She turned to Quinn and Puck, "I am sorry you have to do this for us."

"Rachel I want you to get everything you ever wanted," Puck said and then turned to Sam, "You're my boy, I am sorry I am married to your girlfriend."

"Likewise," Sam said finally smiling.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Quinn asked. This was her apartment now after all.

"Sure," Rachel said and they all sat down. Sam and Rachel were on the couch with Quinn sitting in front of Rachel as she braided Quinn's hair. Puck was on the chair closest to Rachel's end. Rachel felt Puck looking at her and she glanced over at him. Quinn let herself turn her head slightly so she could see Sam out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her too.

Puck felt his phone beep and he saw that he got a text from Quinn.

_We have a year. _

Puck couldn't help but smile slightly. A lot could happen in a year, and New York did have a good music scene.

Quinn didn't even bother to hide her smile, a year is a long time. If you want to be in the fashion industry New York was the place to be.

**What did you think? I know the parents did some mind reading, but it worked for me**

**So they are all kind of stuck together and don't know what to do. **

**Rachel and Sam don't know what the other is feeling so they don't think they should break up. As far as they are concerned they are still in love, and so are Puck and Quinn. **

**Any suggestions on how Puck and Quinn can woo Rachel and Puck? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts! Keep them coming please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing… **

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Sam said as the four stood outside his family's house front door. There was a big party going on inside, one where all four of kids families were celebrating their "unions." Their friends, because of Santana due to a prior incident, were not invited and they were going out with them another day.

"I am even wearing a fucking tie," Puck grumbled and the rest smiled.

"Let's just get this over with," Rachel said.

"Fine," Sam said and threw an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "You guys remember what to do?" The other three nodded.

"Let's go Sunshine," Rachel said grinning at Puck.

"Okay Poodle," Puck said smirking back. Their parents wanted them to be married? They would show them married. Puck took Rachel's hand and they went inside. Sam and Quinn followed with smiles on their faces, they would make it fun.

P&R

"Thank you Sweetums," Rachel said accepting the glass from Puck as they all stood talking to Puck's Aunt.

"You're welcome Darling," Puck said and Quinn turned and hid her face in Sam's chest so no one could see her laughing.

"I was just telling your Aunt why we hid our relationship for so long," Rachel said her smile fake, "We had everyone fooled didn't we, Starshine?"

"Sure did, Snickerdoodle" Puck said and Sam pretended to cough to cover up his laughter.

"You have some_ interesting_ pet names for one another," His aunt said.

"Well Sam and Quinn here were so cute with their little names for each other we just caught on," Rachel said with a bright smile, "Sam's mother is also giving us some cooking tips so me and Quinn can make sure our men come home to a home cooked meal every night. Isn't that right Quinn?"

"Yes," Quinn said grinning at Sam, "Have to make sure my Teddy Bear stays big and strong."

"Thank you Daffodil," Sam said to Quinn and Puck's Aunt made a quick exit.

"That was fun," Puck said and they all nodded, "The cooking lessons were a nice touch."

"I am an actress so I am very good at improve," Rachel said with a real grin.

P&R

"Oh aren't you adorable!" Grandma Evans said coming up to the two blonds. "Samuel she looks like a keeper. I don't know why you broke up before, it about broke my heart! Oh you are going to have such beautiful children!"

"Grandma we have only been married for like a week." Sam said his ears turning pick, "We aren't thinking about children yet."

"Oh well make sure you name one Edna, or Constance after my mother," Sam's grandmother said, "Naming a child after their grandparents is a tradition you know." _Constance_ or _Edna_ Quinn mouth to Sam when Edna turned around. Sam just shook his head.

"So Samuel," Edna said taking him aside and handing him something, "You need to give this to her, it is tradition remember?" Sam only nodded. Things just got even more complicated.

P&R

"Rachel!" A little blond haired four year old called. Rachel grinned and held her arms out. Her sister ran into them and Rachel kissed all over the little girls face.

"Oh Kisses! I missed you," Rachel said using their nickname for Beth because she was named after a _Kiss_ song.

"Missed you too!" Beth said giving Rachel a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Did you see Quinn, Puck, and Sam?" Rachel asked holding the girl on her hip.

"Yes, Daddy Puck went on and on how big I was getting," Beth told her, "Mommy Quinn told me she like my new dress and had me twirl for her! Uncle Sammy said he couldn't give me pony ride right now because of the party, but promised to later!" Rachel leaned her forehead on the little girls. She loved that Beth had come back into their lives their senior year. Rachel connected with her mother and Rachel had always wanted a little sister. Shelby came and stood next to them.

"She is getting big," Rachel said grinning and then focused her attention back on Beth, "Aren't you the prettiest little sister in the world?"

"I don't know…" Beth said blushing slightly.

"I think she is Mom, don't you?" Rachel said and Shelby nodded smiling at her daughters.

"Beth!" Leroy said walking over to the small group.

"Lee!" Beth said happily. That was the thing about Beth, she loved everyone, so everyone couldn't help but love her.

"So Rachel told me of your little deal," Shelby said to Leroy, "A little much don't you think?" Shelby had been a part of Rachel's life for a while now, so she felt she could speak up.

"I know we should have told you, but it all happened so quickly," Leroy replied.

"It is alright Mom," Rachel said trying to place peacemaker. Shelby opened her mouth again but closed it when Rachel looked at her.

"Dumpling there you are!" Puck said loudly.

"I missed you too Pumpkin!" Rachel said just as loud. Shelby laughed knowing what they were up to. Rachel winked.

"Daddy P!" Beth yelled wanting to be loud like them.

"Hey Kisses," Puck said and took the girl and kissed all over her face like Rachel did.

"Leroy, you do realize that Noah married his daughter's sister right?" Shelby said and from the way Leroy looked she could tell he didn't. Rachel smiled at her Mom grateful to have one parent on her side.

Q&S

"This was my grandmothers," Sam said handing Quinn the ring his grandma had passed him, "Well actually it has been in our family for about a 150 years. We Southern people never get rid of anything. It goes from oldest son to oldest son. My grandmother wanted you to have it."

"I remember you telling me about this," Quinn staring at the ring now placed on her left ring finger. "Something about a soldier in the Civil War going off to battle and gave this ring to his girlfriend before he left."

"Yeah, my great-something grandfather was the younger son of plantation owner," Sam said telling the story again, "Younger son's always go into the military. He begged his Dad to let him marry this girl before he left. She wasn't as rich as his family was, but his Dad let him marry her. He even bought a nice ring for them. So they got hitched."

"Then what happened?" Quinn asked she had never heard all of it.

"He died," Sam said his voice a little sad, "Never got to meet his son, but her hubbies Dad took her in and she ended up marrying the older brother a couple years later."

"That's sad," Quinn said.

"Not really," Sam said with a shrug, "At least they were together for a time."

"Did she want to be with someone else?" Quinn asked even though there was no way Sam could know that.

"You tell me," Sam asked instead of answering.

"She didn't," Quinn replied, "She only married someone else because she had too. If she had it her way they would have been together forever."

"Sam! Quinn!" Sharon said coming over to them, "We have been looking all over for you. Come on back."

"We're coming," Sam said putting out his arm for Quinn to take, "Let's get something to drink Muffin!" Sam said loudly.

"Oh that would be lovely Sweetness!" Quinn said equally loud and Sharon glared at them.

P&R

"What you wanted to us to stay married," Puck said after everyone had gone and it was just the kids and the parents, "We were just acting married."

"Darling, Teddy Bear, Pumpkin, Muffin, Starshine, Dumpling, Sweetums!" Rebecca cried, "Do you think this is a joke?" Their parents once again sat them down for a long lecture.

"We have to make it one," Sam said trying to keep his voice calm, "Sure you want us to be married, but did you ever consider that we just aren't ready? Look Rachel and I have been together for years, and not once did we mention marriage. Hell we never even talked about living together." There were other reasons of course, but now was not the time to bring those up.

"You haven't?" Puck said surprised. Quinn's eyebrows rose up.

"No," Rachel answered, "We will stick to our deal, but if we want to make light of the awkward situation we will. Let's go. We still have some unpacking to do." The kids got up, but no one mentioned that the hand Rachel went for was Puck's, or that Sam put his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

P&R

"Today sucked," Puck said laying down on the couch, "Well except seeing Beth."

"I know," Rachel said sitting on the chair across from him. "What do we do? I mean you are still in love with Quinn and I have Sam so what are we doing here?" Puck just wanted to scream that he wasn't in love with Quinn, but now wasn't the time.

"Like you said Rachel, let's just act like roommates," Puck said, "It will probably be the same. I mean Sam and I were over here all the time when we were hungry and you girls would come over and steal our beer."

"I should be expecting Barbie and Ken soon," Rachel said smiling, "They can't cook at all."

"Yeah and since you girls are too timid to buy a six pack we will have to go over there and break into the year's supply of beer Sam and I just bought." Puck said and Rachel laughed. "So you wanna make out?"

"Roommates remember?" Rachel said rolling her eyes but it was tempting, "Endless you and Sam have been keeping secrets?" Puck made a face at her.

"So do you have anything stronger than a wine cooler?" Puck asked and Rachel shook her head. "Well come on after today I need something to take the edge off."

"Okay Pudding Pop," Rachel said and Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"No…no Pudding Pop," Puck said faking horror, "Today was bad enough. Never again."

"Whatever you say Honeybun," Rachel said grinning and Puck just glared at her. As they walked to his car Puck took her hand again, and Rachel didn't even notice that he had.

"You looked nice today…at the party I mean," Puck said out of the blue as they drove to his old place and Rachel blushed.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"Yeah I am going to be an awesome hubbie." Puck said with a smirk, "Isn't that right Mrs. Puckertone." Rachel rolled her eyes again.

Q&S

Sam took Quinn's bottle of beer and took a sip before handing it back to her. He always did this. Sam was too lazy to get up so he always ended up stealing her drink.

"So they should be here soon." Sam said, "We have the beer now." Quinn smiled liking the fact that he called them "we."

"Kind of figured that," Quinn said getting another beer since she was up, "Don't think I am going to be the wife that waits on you hand and foot. That was just for show."

"What can I say I like women who give me a hard time I guess," Sam said with a grin. Quinn smiled back.

"I was so mad at you that day," Quinn said going down memory lane, "I was dating the cutest guy at school and here he was thinking about someone else. I don't know who to kill, you or Beiste."

"You thought I was the cutest guy in school?" Sam said smiling and Quinn's cheeks went pink.

"Yes," Quinn said, "Puck was the sexiest, Finn was the popular one, but you were the cutest, and the sweetest."

"So you don't think I am sexy then?" Sam asked, "Just cute."

"Trust me, with your glass cutting abs you are very sexy." Quinn replied.

"You aren't bad yourself Fabray," Sam said taking another sip, "Oh I mean Evans." Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" Sam called out.

"The Puckertones!" Puck and Rachel yelled back.

"Well come on it," Sam said opening the door, "Welcome to the Trouty Mouth's."

"Dude I am taking some of this with me," Puck said grabbing a beer, "Is the game on?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I think it just started." The two boys sat on the couch. Quinn and Rachel sat on the counter while Quinn showed Rachel her sketchbook.

"Wow Quinn," Rachel said flipping through the sketches, "These look amazing. What inspired this?" The dresses looked almost medieval, but with a modern twist.

"I applied for an internship in New York that starts next year," Quinn said trying to sound casual, "So my designs have to be perfect. This whole marriage mess thing has my creative juices flowing I guess."

"You want to come to New York?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Quinn lied, she _really_ wanted to, "Depends if I get it or not."

"I hope you do," Rachel said smiling, "It would be awesome to have you there too. Hey maybe we can even convince Noah to come with us."

"I don't think it will take any convincing," Quinn said and Rachel looked confused but Quinn didn't say anything else.

**What did you think? **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, everything! **

**Thank you PuckleBerryFord and PaCmAn FeVeR for the name sugestions!**


	10. Help

**I own nothing… **

**Okay so I need some help here, I am not really feeling where the story is going, but if you all like it I will keep going, if not I will delete this chapter and go**

**another direction so please let me know, and it is okay to not like it. Just please let me know or better give me an idea of what you would like to read. Thanks! **

Puck was horny. He hadn't had sex in two months since Vegas. That was a record for him. Quinn was all up for getting Sam back and didn't want to ruin it by sleeping with Puck, and Puck was feeling the same way unfortunately. On the bright side Puck knew Trouty Mouth wasn't getting any either. The four went from class, to hanging out as a group, to going home. It was time for phase two, temptation. Good thing Puck never had a problem with public nudity or in this case, partial nudity. After hearing Rachel in the kitchen Puck, only in his boxers, went into the kitchen. He held in a smirk as Rachel went wide eyed.

"Sup Bee," Puck said and then went to the fridge and got some milk out for his cereal.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Eating," Puck said taking a bite.

"I am talking about the lack of clothing Noah," Rachel said with pursed lips.

"Babe I don't get dressed until I have to and I am tired of changing my habits for you," Puck said, "Evans and I always walked around like this. If I am going to live here I am going to be comfortable again." That was true. If the boys didn't have to get dressed they didn't. Except they wore shirts too, but Puck left that out.

"You and Sam walk around in your underwear?" Rachel asked.

"We didn't rub up against each other or anything," Puck said rolling his eyes. "Why don't like the view? You know it would be more fun if you walked around in just your panties too." Rachel blushed.

"You wish Puckerman," Rachel said and walked back to her room.

P&R

Why was she listening to Puck? Sure this whole get them back thing was her idea, but she didn't think she would go this extreme. Not as brave as Puck who she knew was walking around in his underwear Quinn went for a more subtle approach. She was sporting a tight tank top with no bra and a pair of shorts so short they could be underwear. It also showed off quite a bit of her stomach witch thanks to working out like a mad dog was finally flat again, and her stretch marks were so faded now you could barely see them. After hearing Sam in the kitchen she took a deep breath and came out.

Sam hated wearing this many clothes when he didn't have to go anywhere. Puck and him would lay around in wife beaters and boxers or basketball shorts and watch sports all day. Now Sam had to wear jeans and actually do laundry every week so he would have a clean shirt. Wife beaters just came in a package. Sam was checking the expiration date on the milk when Quinn came out. He almost dropped the milk. Shit she was hardly wearing anything. Just a formfitting tank top, no freaking bra and the twins were totally out, and shorts so short they should be illegal.

"Morning Sam," Quinn said getting a bowl out for cereal, "Can I have the milk please?"

"Aren't you cold?" Was the only thing that Sam could seem to say.

"Not really, it fact I am a little hot," Quinn said and Sam had to work to keep his mouth shut. "Sorry I never get dressed until I have to and I was getting tired of covering up, but I can throw a robe on."

"That's okay," Sam said and to her shock began to unbutton his shirt, "I never get dressed when I don't have to either." Sam shrugged off his shirt and revealed the tight abs showing wife beater underneath.

"So you and Puck just walk around naked?" Quinn asked trying to keep her eyes on his face, and he was having the exact same problem.

"It isn't like we rub up against each other or anything," Sam replied rolling his eyes. "I am going to go put some shorts on." Sam walked into his room. Quinn's phone on the counter peeped meaning she got a text. It was from Rachel.

_Did you know that Puck and Sam walk around naked?_ Quinn smiled and texted back.

_**Not until a couple minutes ago**_

_And you are okay with this?_

_**Worst things to look at then Sam and Puck with no shirt**_

_True and they actually look kind of comfortable _Quinn laughed at Rachel's text.

_**Yeah we should try it sometime**_

_Is now too soon?_

_**No time like the present**_

When Rachel came out again five minutes later she was in a tank top and shorty shorts too. Puck dropped his spoon.

P&R

"Seriously what is going on with them?" Kurt asked the small group in front of him, "We find out Puck and Bee are married, who were dating Sam and Quinn who are now also married and then they won't talk to us about it?"

"Whenever I talk to Rachel all she does is ask about me never mentions they subject we are all dying to know," Mercedes said.

"Seriously," Finn said and then looked at Santana who had been silent during this whole thing, "Do you like know something?" He asked her.

"Maybe," Santana said cryptically, "But no they haven't mentioned anything."

"Even Sam who is horrible at keeping secrets is being tight lipped," Artie put in.

"Don't worry," Santana said to them, "It will all come crashing down soon enough."

Q&S

About a week later Sam was sitting on the couch watching a game while Quinn laid down next to him her legs on his lap reading a textbook. They had grown really comfortable with each other and didn't even notice things like this anymore. Or the fact that Sam was running his hand back and forth along her calf. Or that his hand kept on moving further up. When Sam realized his hand was past her knee he let go. Quinn noticed him tense and she moved her pelvis so that she shifted closer to him and so his hand could go higher. Sam looked at her but her face said nothing. Sam felt his hand moving further up. Quinn closed her eyes and bit her lip. Sam didn't know what the hell he was doing but seeing her laying there he couldn't help himself.

Quinn then sat up and slipped one leg over him so she was sitting facing him on his lap. Saying nothing Sam began to kiss her neck while Quinn lifted his shirt off him while he worked on her dress. Finally they kissed meeting in the middle. Quinn finally spoke saying something she couldn't take back.

"God I missed you so much," She said as Sam kissed her neck and stood up. Quinn tightened her legs around his waist and Sam carried her to his bedroom and kicked the door closed.

P&R

"Want to have sex?" Puck asked as he and Rachel sat around in the living room. She was watching some musical and he was reading some sheet music.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said shocked.

"I haven't had a dry spell like this since before I was 14," Puck said or more wined, "Puckzilla has needs."

"So you only want to sleep with me because you are horny?" Rachel asked.

"I want to sleep with you because you are fucking hot," Puck said and Rachel blushed, "Isn't that the point if being married? Sex whenever you want?"

"I thought be agreed to live as roommates?" Rachel said crossing her legs tightly and tried to ignoring the tingling in her belly.

"Rachel we aren't roommates," Puck said his voice almost seeming serious, "I am way too attracted to you to be a roommate. Come here."

"But what about…" Rachel started to say.

"Will you stop thinking for once in your life and do something because you want to?" Puck said cutting her off. Rachel walked past him to her bedroom. Fuck well this was perfect. Puck had said how he felt and she just walked away.

"Are you coming or not?" Rachel asked and Puck ran over to her picking her up Rachel squealed and he closed her door.

P&R

Puck collapsed on top of her. Rachel couldn't speak for several moments as she cached her breath. Wow.

"Fuck Rach," Puck said his voice breathless, "That was a lot better sober. How is it that you are so flexible?"

"21 years of dance lessons," Rachel said and Puck laughed. He yawned and turned over. Puck wanted to sleep before Rachel could say anything.

"Night Rach," Puck said this voice thick with sleep, "That was awesome."

"Goodnight," Rachel almost whispered what she had done finally sinking in. What was she doing? This just made things more difficult. Even more so that Rachel really wanted to do it again.

Rachel slipped out of bed a while later while Puck slept dead to the world. She pulled on her robe and went into the living room and dialed a number.

"Bitch this better be important," Santana said when she picked up.

"I just slept with Puck." Rachel said, "And I am technically still with Sam."

"No you aren't," Santana said with a yawn.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said,

"No you aren't," Santana repeated, "The minute you said "I do" to someone else you and Trouty Mouth broke up."

"We still talk everyday though, and text all the time basically like before except no sex," Rachel argued, "All of this was a drunken mistake. Noah and I didn't mean to get married."

"What about Sam and Q?" Santana asked.

"What about them?" Rachel said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything going on there while you are here with Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"They have never shown any…" Rachel began to say but Santana cut her off.

"For smart people you are all stupid," Santana said with a groan, "Let me break it down for you B, you said that Sam and Quinn hooked up in New York right?"

"You promised never to say anything about that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whatever," Santana said unfazed, "So if Sam hadn't have left what would have happened?" Rachel didn't say anything for a while.

"Sam and Quinn would have gotten back together," Rachel finally answered.

"And with Sam with someone else who would you have been with?" Santana asked.

"Noah," Rachel said softly.

"See? Maybe this was the universes way of putting things right for all you dumbasses." Santana told her. "Barbie and Ken and the Hot Jews were how it was always supposed to be Bitch."

"What do I do?" Rachel asked. She wasn't sure about Sam and Quinn and if Santana was wrong she really didn't want to hurt him and her best friend. "And will you please stop calling me the b-word?"

"What you are best at, talking." Santana replied, "Are you good now because my bedwarmer is waking up again and I want to get action tonight too."

"Yeah thanks San," Rachel said, "Goodnight."

"You too Bitch," Santana said with a laugh and they hung up. Rachel took a deep breath and went back into the room. She crawled in and went to sleep instantly.

Q&S

Quinn's phone rang and although she was hesitant to pick it up when she saw it was Santana she did. Quinn removed Sam's arm from around her waist put Sam's shirt on and went into the living room.

"San? It is like four in the morning, do you need me to bail you out or something?" Quinn said into the phone.

"Not tonight babe," Santana said from the other line. "So what is married life like?"

"San come on you know it is all a big mess and none of us want to talk about it," Quinn said and Santana groaned.

"B just called and said that she slept with Puck," Santana said and then went on before Quinn could say anything, "She felt guilty but I explained to her that she and Sam weren't together anymore, not since you all got hitched. I just wanted to you know that too. You aren't very subtle Q. I have seen the way you look at Sam, fuck ever since high school."

"Sam and I slept together too," Quinn said again surprised at how much they were all alike, "At least now the guilt won't eat me up."

"You are all stupid." Santana said, "But at least everything is back in order again. It was awful to watch you and Puckerman mope around, and Trouty Mouth and Man Hands have about as much chemistry as marshmallows and mustered. It was _exhausting_ to look at you."

**What did you think? **

**I am not that good at sexy scenes but I hope I did alright…**

**I love writing wise Santana**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, everything! You are all amazing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing… **

"Sam," Quinn said as looking down at the sleeping body next to her, "Sam." Quinn poked his chest, "Sam." Sam finally stirred. Quinn had hung up with Santana about 15 minutes ago but Quinn couldn't wait to talk to him.

"Is it 10?" Sam asked.

"No," Quinn replied.

"Then I am going back to sleep," Sam said and closed his eyes. Quinn laughed and shook him.

"Sam…come on I need to tell you something." Quinn said and Sam groaned and looked at the clock. 4:30, but he knew they had to talk.

"Okay," Sam said sitting up.

"I'm sorry," Quinn began, "For what I did back then. I know I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that." Sam opened his mouth to talk, but Quinn covered his mouth with her hand, "I need to say this. That day in the hallway all I wanted to do was yell for you to come back," Quinn said her eyes glassed over, "I wanted to scream for you not to leave me. I lived that moment over and over in my head wishing I could go back." Sam's face remained blank, but Quinn noticed his jaw twitch. "And that day in New York, with you, that was the best day of my life. I have been holding back how I felt for years, but I am not going to anymore. I love you, I always loved you."

"That was the best day of my life too," Sam said softly. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so dramatic, it was just a kiss, but it still hurt."

"Do you still want to divorce me?" Quinn asked.

"No," Sam replied, "I don't think I ever did, but what about Rachel and Puck?"

"Puck loves Rachel, and they never got a chance to see what it would be like to be together," Quinn said spilling her boyfriend's secret, "We have watched the two of you being all love dovey while settling for each other."

"We didn't know," Sam said letting everything sink in.

"That is because you are both dumb," Quinn said nudging him, "You once said you were smart about me, how could you have not known how I felt?"

"Got hit in the head too many times with a football?" Sam said and Quinn laughed.

"Puck loves Rachel?" Sam said not helping but feeling a little surprised, "Really? I mean he checks out everyone. Is he serious?" Sam didn't want Rachel to get hurt, so matter what happened between them he loved her.

"Remember when he was checking out your Mom?" Quinn said laughing.

"Not funny Q," Sam said frowning, but Quinn kept laughing.

"It is real what Puck feels for her," Quinn assured him, "I know him better than anyone, he is serious."

"Good, I don't want Rachel to get hurt," Sam said, "Rachel is my best friend, I don't want her to be alone."

"It _is_ real," Quinn said again, "And I promise I won't hurt you again Sam." Sam just looked at her.

"I missed you too Q," Sam finally said, and Quinn snuggled back down next to him.

P&R

"After we sang _Need You Now_," Puck said as they lay in bed talking. Yeah Puck was willingly being open with a girl, marriage does things to a man, "That was the moment we should have started to be together."

"Why then?" Rachel asked.

"Well because I think I have always needed you, ya know?" Puck said, "I mean after singing that song we should have realized it."

"I needed you too," Rachel said, "I still do, but I need Sam and Quinn too. I am afraid of what will happen now."

"Okay Quinn is my girl, but not that way," Puck said sitting up, "Q loves Sam." Rachel's eyes went wide. Sure Santana had said as much, but to hear it from Puck must make it true.

"What?" Rachel said sitting up too.

"Quinn and I have history," Puck said, "That is the only reason we have been together this long. I love her, but as a friend. Not how she feels about Sam, and not how I feel about you." Rachel smiled.

"What if she hurts him?" Rachel asked. Rachel didn't want Sam to get hurt. She knew they were over, but she didn't want him to be left alone. "Sam is my other half, I am worried about him."

"Other half?" Puck asked not really liking her calling Sam that.

"Sam and I well…no one knows me better," Rachel told him, "He is my best friend, I think that is how it has always been with us. We just slept together too."

"Okay when Sam broke up with her Quinn cried in her room for three days," Puck said telling Rachel everything. "I went over there after her Mom called me and she looked like crap. She only dated Finn again because Prom Queen was all she had left."

"I didn't know that," Rachel said taking it all in.

"It is real, what she feels for him." Puck said, "She won't hurt him again, and I won't hurt you either. I will probably fuck this up a couple times." Rachel laughed and he went on, "But I am not giving up. I should have fought for you years ago, but I will this time." Rachel smiled and she snuggled next to him.

R&S

They knew the minute they sat down. Sam and Rachel had always been like that. Always knew what the other was thinking.

"If he hurts you I will beat the crap out of him." Sam promised speaking first.

"I will go all Crazy Berry on Quinn if she hurts you too," Rachel said and Sam laughed.

"I am going to miss you Rachel." Sam said, sure they would be close still, but things were not going to be the same.

"Me too Sammy," Rachel said taking his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam said kissing her hand, "Did you know they had a plan to get us back?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah the walking around half naked was a nice touch." Rachel said and Sam grinned.

"Naked Sundays are a nice tradition," Sam said.

"Should I be afraid that you and Noah are going to drive off into the sunset together?" Rachel said and Sam's smile dropped.

"Funny," Sam said rolling his eyes and then rubbed the back of his neck something he did when he was uncomfortable, "Um…I think I still have some of your stuff in my room."

"I have some of your stuff too," Rachel said hating this part, "And I don't think Noah will like me sleeping in your old jersey anymore."

"Or Quinn when she sees all the bras and panties you put in my dresser for when you stayed the night," Sam said and Rachel smiled. The two got up and hugged holding each other for a long time.

P&Q

"We did it," Puck said grinning, "Even though we really didn't and we just sort of fell into place." Thanks to Santana, but Quinn kept that to herself. Technically Santana had tattled on Puck and Rachel, but she knew it was right.

"I know," Quinn said smiling back. "Puck I don't want you to think that I never loved you or anything. I know with Beth I made all the wrong choices, but you will always be important to me." Quinn took his hand.

"You're my Baby Mama," Puck said squeezing her hand, "No other girl can say that."

"Yet," Quinn said with a smirk, "Your kids with Rachel are going to be little monsters. All her crazy and your badassness? They will be a babysitter's nightmare."

"True," Puck said laughing, "But if we have kids with them it doesn't mean we love Beth any less." Quinn nodded. "No one knows me better then you Q, you will always be a part of the Puckertone."

"Love you," Quinn said getting up and hugging him.

"Love you too," Puck said and held her tightly.

S&Q

"That was harder than I thought," Sam said to Quinn later that night.

"I know what you mean," Quinn said, "I know that Puck and I haven't ever been in love really, but he has been the one constant thing in my life for the last five years."

"It isn't like we aren't going to see them." Sam pointed out, "I mean we are having breakfast together in the morning." Quinn laughed.

"It is going to be pretty awkward," Quinn said knowing it will be.

"Yep," Sam agreed, "And then Puck will say something inappropriate, Rachel will yell at him, and we will all end up laughing."

P&R

"Why are you nervous?" Puck asked, "We have hung out like a million times."

"Noah things are different now," Rachel replied, "This is going to be very awkward."

"Yeah and then I will say something stupid, you will yell at me, and then we will all laugh." Puck said and Rachel nodded.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Rachel said her voice cracking a little and Puck hugged her.

"I know," Puck said, "But it will get easier, it might take a while though."

"Hopefully not that long," Rachel said looking up at him with Puck's arms still around her waist. "I need someone to vent to when you make me angry."

"I know, I will need someone too," Puck said and they laughed.

P&R

"I can't believe you just said that," Rachel said to Puck, "Can you not help but be an ass all the time?"

"It is a gift baby," Puck said and Rachel glared him.

"Told you," Sam said into Quinn's ear and she laughed. Their laughter make Puck laugh, and then Rachel joined in. Rachel's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Rachel said into the phone, "Dad what is it? Oh okay they are here with me. We will be there soon."

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"My Dad has something to tell us apparently," Rachel said with a shrug, "We should head over there."

P&R

"What do you mean we aren't really married?" Rachel asked.

"Well it says on the marriage certificates the names _Lance_ and _Gwen_, and then on the other _Angelica_ and _Jack_. Do you have any idea why those names are used?"

"No." Puck said quickly.

"No of course not," Rachel said just as fast.

"No idea," Sam said shaking his head.

"Beats me," Quinn said biting her lip.

"It seems kids that you are not married after all," Hiram said with a sigh, "You can stop pretending now." Puck and Rachel were sitting next to each other holding hands and so were Sam and Quinn.

"Actually Dad the funny thing is…" Rachel began.

**Did you like it? I know another short one and a little rushed, but they needed to get it together. **

**I always planned to have the marriages not be real, but now they know how they feel and can take it a bit slower. See that coming? I know it is tad unbelievable, but just a story. **

**I think the next chapter will be the last.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing...**

Puck watched as Sam and Quinn walked down the aisle. Sam went over and stood on Rachel's side while Quinn stood next to Puck. How modern of them, having Sam be Rachel's man of honor, and Quinn be Puck's best woman, but they all thought that was the only way it could be. Things had gone slow for Puck and Rachel. They continued to live together and they really got to see what they were like as a couple before they jumped into marriage. So a year later here they are right at their parents deadline of getting divorced and actually getting married. Sam and Quinn got married a month after they found out the marriages were invalided. It was a big ceremony like their parents always wanted. The only problem for Puck though was the way Grandma Evans kept looking at him. He had not let Rachel leave his side all not because Puck was afraid of the old women propositioning him. It had been a good day, like this one would be. Santana and Finn walked down together along with Mike and Puck's sister all standing on the appropriate sides.

When Rachel walked down the aisle, a Dad on each arm Puck swore stopped breathing. She looked amazing. The dress was designed and made by Quinn and Kurt had done her hair and make-up. Rachel had never looked more beautiful.

After the wedding they were all finally moving to New York. Sam got that offer for the football team and Quinn got her internship. Sam's grandmother had got them a really nice place in the city and of course their neighbors across the hall were the newly Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. Rachel's Dads, as promised, got her an apartment and she had started auditioning left and right. Santana was Rachel's and Sam's manager. If anyone could get them a good deal Satan would. Puck was writing songs and had gotten a job at a recording studio. He had become really interested in producing and had discovered a couple cools bands when he visited the city.

Rachel put her hand in Puck's and he gave them a quick squeeze. He rubbed his thumbs back and fourth along her small hands (manhands really?) trying to sooth her because he could tell she was nervous. Puck smiled at her, one of his real smiles as the rabbi began to speak.

P&R

"Dude stop stealing my beer," Sam said to Puck as they sat on the Evan's couch watching sports.

"I thought neighbors were supposed to be friendly," Puck said taking a sip. "Besides you and the Misses can't cook worth a damn and you keep on coming over to eat."

"I don't know who is married more," Quinn said cutting in, "The two of you, or to me and Rachel."

"Hilarious Evans," Puck said back to her.

"I know I am...Berry," Quinn said and Puck turned around and glared at her.

"Stop calling me that!" Puck said loudly. Sam snickered.

"I got it!" Rachel said running into the apartment not bothering to knock. Considering what she had walked in on the last time she did that you think Rachel would have learned her lesson. But that is what you get for giving someone a key. "I got the part!" Puck stood up and Rachel basically jumped on him and squeezed him so hard he couldn't breath.

"Can't...breath...Baby..." Puck was attempting to say.

"Oh sorry," Rachel said letting him go. She then hugged Quinn and Sam.

"You are letting me design your dress for the premiere right?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel replied, "I won't wear anything but a _Quinn Evans_."

"Let's go out and celebrate," Puck said and Puck then took his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You seriously want to play the "Who can get the most numbers?" game tonight?" Rachel asked.

"With the mood you are in I bet you would win," Puck said and Rachel took off her rings too.

"Who won last time?" Sam asked.

"I did," Quinn answered, "I think you won before that, and the Puck before you."

"Play to win tonight Baby," Puck said and the two left to get ready. Once they got back to their apartment Puck said, "I am really proud of you."

"Thank you," Rachel said and gave him a kiss, "But don't get jealous when men are all over me tonight. I am to leave you three in the dust."

R&S

"You look beautiful," Sam said coming into the room. Rachel smiled.

"Liar," Rachel said, "I have been in labor for eight hours. I do not look my best."

"Your glowing Rachel," Sam said coming closer and standing next to her. She was holding a blue bundle holding Baby Puckerman.

"Evan," Rachel said and Sam looked confused, "We named him Evan. After you and well Quinn too." Sam grinned and moved some hair out of her face.

"I am honored Rachel," Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Be the Godfather too?" Rachel asked, "You and Quinn would make good Godparents."

"I would hug you right now, but you are holding a baby." Sam said and Rachel smiled.

"Here," She said handing Evan to him, "You need the practice."

Q&P

"He looks like you," Quinn said as she and Puck stood looking into the nursery where Puck's son was sleeping peacefully. Ten years ago they had stood like this doing the same thing.

"Yep, that little girl of yours won't stand a chance," Puck said and Quinn smiled rubbing her belly. She was six months pregnant with a girl.

"You did good Puck," Quinn said leaning her head on his shoulder, "But I can't believe Rachel let you give him the name Evan Jack Daniel Puckerman."

"Hey we named him after you," Puck said looking at her, "You should be flattered."

"I am very flattered," Quinn said taking his hand, "God I can't believe all this really happened. That we are here again."

"I know," Puck said nodding, "And I make one good looking kid. You can already tell he is going to be a stud. Did you see his guns?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

P&R

"Evan, Harmony come on we are going to be late!" Rachel Puckerman shouted out. A seven year old boy ran down the stairs followed by a five year old girl. Rachel turned to her husband, "Honey do you have everything?"

"Yeah, let's go," Puck said to his wife. "It is just the park I don't know what the big rush is?"

"We are just always late for these play-dates," Rachel said, "There always seems to be something."

"Baby, our kids are half Berry and half Puckerman, did you expect them to be anything but a bit of a handful?" Puck asked.

"I guess not," Rachel said kissing his cheek, "Now let's get a move on. Sam and Quinn are probably already there with Shannon and Sophie."

"I don't think so Quinn is pregnant again so they aren't moving very fast anymore," Puck pointed out.

"Daddy can you push me on the swings?" Harmony asked tugging on her father's arm.

"Mom do I have to play with a bunch of girls?" Evan asked tugging Rachel's arm. Puck and Rachel looked at each other. Who knew one crazy night in Vegas would lead them to this? The place where they were supposed to be all along.

"Let's go Puckermans!" Rachel said and they gathered all their stuff. Puck closed the door.

_**The End**_

**So that is that. What did you think?**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and faving and everything. It all means so much to me! Thanks again!**

**For Fabrvan's fans would you like me to write a sort of epilogue just for them posted under Sam/Quinn?**


End file.
